Smash the Holidays Away!
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: The Holidays are coming, so the Smashers have decided to celebrate them, and of course, they'll do it in their own special way. The countdown begins! ..:Oneshot Collection, Pairings will vary:..
1. Snow, Oh Boy

Well, I know I can't get around to doing anything actually for the holidays, so I'm going to try doing the uber cool 'Oneshot Countdown to the New Year.'

I'll probably fail. D:

Inspiration comes from my mp3, Titles will be the theme/catchphrase-ish, and characters will vary.

Wish me luck.

**Title:** Snow...Oh Boy  
**Word Count: **313  
**Characters:** Samus, Zelda  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Omna Magni – Yoko Kanno

*…Smash the Holidays away…*

"Oh boy…."

"Well, what's wrong?"

"….Don't you understand? It's _snowing._"

"Well, why wouldn't that be a good thing? I think it's wonderful." The princess of Hyrule said cheerily, her light brown hair swaying as she moved.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what Samus? Come on, spit it out."

"…_**It's **_starting."

"What?"

"You know…_**it.**_"

"…Ok, that doesn't even make any sense."

"It should to you!!" The blond bounty hunter cried. "It's common knowledge! After the snow, children will flock outside to play, bringing dirty water into the mansion, which will then cause Peach to get _real_ pissed, cause the carpet she just cleaned got soiled!"

"Ok Samus. Calm down, take a deep breath, and-"

"No!! It doesn't stop there!! Those damned swordsmen with their stupid swords will start drinking eggnog like there's no tomorrow!! Pokémon will start hanging those cutesy, little, sparkly decorations all over the place, I'm going to end up with tinsel covering my ship completely!"

"It can't be that bad-"

"Yes it can! Christmas trees, menorahs, and those cheesy 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' Banners are going to be put up all over the place! Those crazy carolers will start knocking on our door, expecting for us to wait for them to finish shattering our eardrums!! There's going to be so much sugar in here, I'll get 5 cavities just looking at the stuff!" Samus paled at the thought, and began storming up the nearby stairs.

Zelda called after her. "Where are you going?!" She heard a slam, and assumed that Samus was going to be anti-social these holidays.

"I'm going to hide in my room until this stupid month is over!" Samus's response clearly showed that she meant what she said, even though her voice was muffled behind the door.

Zelda turned back to look at the innocent little snowflakes through the large window in the foyer. _'Innocent my ass.'_ Zelda thought.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

That's day number one, gone! (Well, it's the first day of December here in Canada, at least.)

Also, so I don't have to think up every idea, you guys (if you want to) can ask for me to use a specific song, have specific characters, or have a pairing (for you guys, I'll even do yaoi/yuri), or even all three.

I can only do one person's request though, so………

Anyways, 30 days to go! :D


	2. Heartfelt Gifts

Well, I got my first request, and thank you Vulpixi Misa for your review!! Yaoi it is.

(P.S…..I've actually never done yaoi before. Give me some slack)

**Title:** Heartfelt Gifts  
**Word Count:** 360  
**Characters:** Pit, Ike, Red  
**Pairing: **RedxIke  
**Song:** Last Christmas – Ashley Tisdale

*..Smash the Holidays Away...*

"Are you sure you're ok Red?" The navy haired swordsman asked the Pokémon trainer.

"Huh? Yeah, sure…."

"…I'll take that as a 'No'." Ike said with a smirk. He breathed in carefully, making sure that his next sentence came out perfectly. "I-"

"Reeeedddddd!!!!!" A chirrupy voice came from the banister. As Red and Ike looked up from their spots near the bottom of the winding stairs, they watched as a few white feathers fluttered down, almost like snowflakes. They knew what would come after that.

Red was soon pushed to the ground as Pit came barreling at him. A cry barely escaped his lips before the angel captured them.

Ike flared up at the sight. He immediately stormed over and pulled the angel off of him. Pit started to whine and flail in his arms.

"What are you doing Ike?? I was just having some fun with my little-"

"He's not yours! What makes you think he is?" The mercenary said, and dropped Pit onto the floor. Pit then sat across from Red, who was still a little confused. Red's hat had fallen off in the tackle, revealing middle length, spiky black hair. Pit smiled, and winked at him.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in my room. Don't forget to give me a gift for Christmas!" the angel cried as he ran up the stairs.

Red scowled, but evidence of the kiss still remained on his face in the form of a red blush. Ike gave him a side glance.

"And I guess I'll be outside. I said I would meet up with Lucario to train."

"…No. You won't." Ike turned in surprise, reacting to the trainer's voice.

"You'll be helping me shop for Christmas gifts." Red continued, and picked up his hat.

Ike's face softened. "Sure Reddi. I'll help you get those presents." Red smiled at Ike's reaction.

"I'll have to get another hat then…" He softly added. Ike glanced over at the boy.

"Why? That one's perfectly fine."

"Well, that's not it. I have to get another one because….This one is going to be yours Ike." Red smirked at Ike. "It'll be yours in about…23 days."

* * *

………That wasn't so bad……

Ok, in standards, it sucked, but I think it's pretty damn good for a girl who doesn't normally do yaoi/read yaoi/like yaoi that much.

BTW: A hint:  
Hat = Heart

29 days left! :D

So excited! Don't forget you can request for me to do a fic!


	3. War

This request was by DianaGohan. Thank you very much for your reviews!

The song was only chosen because it's what I was listening to while reading DianaGohan's request.

**Title:** War  
**Word Count:** 523  
**Characters:** Peach, Kirby, Ness, Toon Link  
**Pairings:** None  
**Song:** R.A.I.N.B.O.W. – Home Made Kazuko

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

If it was one thing Peach loved about the holidays, it was how the light snowfall would seem to bring children to life in the colder months.

If it was one thing Peach hated about the holidays, it was how these wonderful children seem to make look like a hurricane had hit the immediate area after they walked in. Now, you have to understand that normally, the blond princess didn't mind this at all. In fact, it reminded her of her own childhood. But that was then. This was now. And now, Peach had been assigned a duty, straight from the Master Hand.

Peach's duty was slightly degrading, but she took it in stride. Making sure that the mansion stayed clean through out the holiday month would be called degrading in her homeland, but then again, she was as far away from home as possible. As abnormal (or normal, however you want to deem it) as it sounded, Peach _detested _cleaning. Fortunately for her, she had one secret weapon.

The Kirby-Vac 2008™. It had the suction of a 5 year old to a new toy, the capacity of Santa to cookies, and the cuteness of…well…Kirby. That went unspoken.

He helped her with every problem that she may have encountered. Dirty dishes? Suck them up. Messy floor? No longer a problem. It seemed that the pink star warrior was the answer to everything.

Well, almost everything. It started with an 'S', and ended with yet another 'S'. The abominations were called, affectingly to some, as war weapons to others, Snowballs. The horror.

These seemingly harmless balls of water were subject of the favorite game of Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and others. 'Snowball Wars IV'. Why the 'IV'? Not many knew. All that Peach knew though, was that these _things_ needed to be stopped. They were everywhere. She couldn't turn around without one being thrown.

Right. In the middle. Of. Her. Kitchen. Outside was perfectly fine, but when they bring it into the kitchen, they're going to get burned.

The thing was, she wasn't exactly sure on how to be 'burning them. Until it hit her. Not the snowball. An idea.

…:::|:::…

"Hi-yah! Take that!" Toon Link cried as he flung the snowball towards Ness. Ness then proceeded to take out his bat and whack the snowball into oblivion. Toon Link pouted.

"Hey! No fair!" The small swordsman yelled, still standing behind his snow fort.

"It's so fair! Stop complaining!" Ness shouted back. As the two boys began to squabble again, a small creature walked up to them. He stood no higher than their waists, and sported a purple vest and a mushroom shaped head. He held no name, but was often called Toad.

The two boys stopped fighting and stared at the tiny Toad. A smirk appeared on Ness's face as he turned to Toon Link.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The red capped boy asked. The green hero nodded, and raised his snowball. Ness mimicked his action, but before either could react, the small Toad gave a happy cheer.

And no sooner than that, the two boys met a cold, snowy defeat.

* * *

Ok, longest one yet.

Also, if you're requesting something, try to be as specific as possible.

:D

I think I'm doing ok so far, but keep up the reviews! Thank you!


	4. Symphonic

I'm pretty sure that xLeaf-Angel Requested a MarthxZelda, so…

Hooray! I'm swamped with requests!!! :D

**Title:** Symphonic  
**Word Count:** 1006  
**Characters:** Zelda, Marth, Popo, Nana,  
**Pairing:** MarthxZelda  
**Song:** Sakura Biyori – Mai Hoshimura

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

The holidays were always a musical time, and that was something that you couldn't deny.

Even the reluctant Zelda had to agree. It wasn't that she didn't like the holidays, it was more that she never had much of a musical sense.

Not like Marth at least. He seemed like a normal, exiled prince at first, and unless you dragged anything musical into the conversation, you wouldn't have suspected a thing. It was his exotic blue hair and kind blue eyes that would draw you in, while his witty, kind words would hold onto you. Normally, that would be the reason that you would talk to the Altean, and it was that part of the prince that Zelda admired.

She would also admit that it wouldn't hurt to say that she had a slight infatuation with him. But no one had to know that. No one at all.

…:::|:::…

"Do you think that Zelda would be the musical type?" Marth asked to his ceiling. He got no response. "Because if she isn't, I don't really have a reason to have a conversation with her." He continued. "I mean, I would bet that she at least know how to play a court instrument, with her being a princess after all…" Marth sighed and decided to go for a walk.

Anything other than talking to an inanimate object.

…:::|:::…

It had to be by pure chance that Zelda had went to visit Popo later that day. He had left his hammer in the kitchen, and out of her good will, she had brought it to the young boy. As usual, Nana resided by his side. Nevertheless, the blue ice-climber was thrilled.

"Thank you Zelda! I couldn't believe that I lost it! Oh, thank you!" He said, smiling cheerfully. Zelda beamed back.

"No problem Popo. Just make sure you don't lose it again." She replied, while ruffling his hair. Nana grinned too, and tugged on Zelda's dress.

"Zelda, would you mind singing a lullaby for us? It's almost time for us to take a nap, but it's really hard falling asleep."

The princess's eyes widened. 'S-sing! But…I…"

"Yeah!" Popo cried. "Can you please sing for us?!"

Zelda bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt the Ice Climbers feeling, but had no idea how to reject them. "You have to understand," she said. "I just…I…."

But the Ice Climbers clung to her like glue. And Zelda just didn't know how to refuse them. All that she did know, however, was that she needed help.

And help did come. In the form of a sapphire prince.

…:::|:::…

In addition to an amazing musical ability, Marth also had sensitive hearing. Normally this would be helpful, as it would prevent any of the more devilish smashers from sneaking up on him, but at instances, there were times that he wished that he couldn't hear _every damn thing_. Like Wolf's snoring. Or Peach's humming. Or, in this case, the Ice Climbers chattering. It just had to stop.

Marth's azure eyes flared with sudden frustration. He stood up stiffly and stormed up the stairs, and as he neared the door to the Ice Climber's room, the talking got louder. Unlike his normal, calm self, he swung the door open.

Zelda was currently seated on their bed, and Popo and Nana were talking loudly around her. It was obvious to see that she was very flustered.

"You guys!" She began, "I-I, I just can't sing!" It was after that that Marth fully understood the situation. Popo and Nana wanted a lullaby, but Zelda couldn't sing for her life. This problem held a 2 way solution.

Give the Ice Climbers a lullaby, and teach Zelda how to sing.

…:::|:::…

"Hello Zelda." Said princess looked up. Marth stood there, looking as calm as ever. Popo and Nana giggled and began tugging on Marth's clothing.

"Marth! Marth! Will you sing us a lullaby?" They cried. Marth smirked, and sat down next to Zelda.

"Of course I will." And soon after, he began singing a soft tune in a language that Zelda didn't understand. Her breath hitched when he sat down next to her, and she was amazed at his voice. It was a sweet alto, almost like a symphony that seem to soften every harsh syllable in Altean (which she guessed was the language of the lullaby). How she wished that she could sing like that, in harmony with Marth. After a few minutes, both Ice Climbers had fallen asleep onto each other, and he stopped.

Zelda felt uncomfortable in the silence. She whispered softly as to not wake Popo and Nana. "Where…did you learn that song?"

Marth turned to her, his eyes taking her in. "It was a song that my mother sang to me when I was little." Zelda blinked, and fell silent. Not many people enjoyed talking about their family, but she decided to press it further.

"It's a wonderful song. Would you…teach it to me?" She asked, expecting for him to refuse. Surprisingly, Marth nodded.

"Gladly."

…:::|:::…

"No. You shape your mouth like that."

"What do you mean like that? The way you pronounce it…"

"It can be kinda weird, but trust me, you'll get used to it." Marth said kindly. Zelda sighed, and tried again. He had to admit, she looked very cute trying to pronounce the Altean syllables. Not that he would say. But if he leaned in a little closer…

Of course, he wouldn't do it without permission. As the sat across from each other, Zelda gave another attempt.

"Ayyseha, kurruna…"

"No, it's curunna."

"That's what I said. Kurruna."

"Oh. Well, can you give me an example for how to say it?" She asked innocently. Marth stopped, and breathed in deeply.

"You have to promise not to yell at me." He said, giving her a glance.

"I won't. I promise." Zelda replied, a faint smile on her lips. At that moment, Marth leaned forward, and closed the distance between them.

After a few moments, he pulled away. Zelda remained with an open mouth.

"Curunna…" She muttered. Marth smiled.

"Yeah, exactly." He murmured back as he leaned forward again.

* * *

Ok, that was longer than I expected

I'm still on time!!! D:

Canada-wise, that is.


	5. Sugar Days

**Title:** Sugar Days  
**Word Count:** 292  
**Characters:** Peach  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Kissy Kissy – Smile D.K.

*…Smash the Holidays Away!...*

It wasn't difficult to see that Peach loved sugar.

She loved baking with sugar, she loved cooking with sugar, she loved eating sugar, and even her personality was sugary sweet. This often led to much confusion about the princess.

"She only brawls because it helps her burn off the sugar."

"The reason why her kingdom's always in turmoil is because she spends all of the money on sugar."

"She's made of sugar!"

"Ooh, can I eat her?"

"No Lucas, you can't eat the princess."

"Aww…."

"She lures hundreds of children to her castle with her sweets, and later turns them into Toads!"

Peach was currently giving out cookies to Popo and Nana, and this only supported the F-Zero racer's claim.

As Bowser strolled by, he grabbed a cookie off the tray. The small crowed watched as the Koopa king proceeded to eat the cookie, glance shiftily, and take the whole pile of cookies. The group began murmuring again.

"That must be the world's biggest Toad…"

…:::|:::…

"Ooh, ooh, Miss Peach?"

"Hmm? Yes Toon Link?" The princess replied as she placed the finishing touches on her gingerbread house.

"May I please have another brownie?"

"Of course you may."

"Thank you very much Miss Peach! I love how they have green icing, and red icing, and silver sprinkles, and icing sugar, and those cute little marzipan…" Peach watched as the young swordsman (swordsboy more like it) rambled on.

"Anyways, you're just like a fairy! A sugar fairy!" He cried as he ran off.

'_Does he mean the Sugar Plum Fairy? That would be cute…maybe I should bake a sugar plum cake and wear my purple dress…'_ She thought as she continued to lay out the icing on a newly baked batch of gingerbread cookies.

* * *

Ok, this one was crap, but I couldn't finish the One-shot in time!!!

D:

I PROMISE I'LL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP TOMMOROW!!! SO SORRY!!!


	6. Never Again

This oneshot's for Days of the Phoenix. Again, my yaoi skills are….well….they leave much to be desired.

I appreciate any constructive criticism/help with my stories/feed back at all!!

BTW for anyone: Red = Pokémon trainer.

**Title:** Never again  
**Word Count: **1433  
**Characters:** Fox, Wolf, Misc.  
**Pairing:** WolfxFox  
**Song:** All I Want for Christmas – Mariah Carey

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?"

"Wha?" Wolf replied, tongue lolling. He wasn't really paying attention to the Star Fox captain. Fox was not amused.

"Nothing. I'm fine." He muttered as he stormed angrily form their shared dorm room, slamming the door behind him. Now, Wolf wasn't an idiot. He knew when Fox was pissed, if he didn't find out soon…..well; let's just say he liked having his tail intact.

…:::|:::…

Wolf knew that Fox wouldn't just tell him why he had stormed out, so this called for a little sleuthing.

This was the only reason for why he would even hold a conversation with Captain Falcon. Between their idle chatter, he could get closer to Fox, who was currently talking with Pikachu (if you called that talking.)

Amid his discussions with the F-Zero racer, he managed to catch a snippet of what Fox was talking about.

"Illiterate….Christmas time…..presents are important…." This part made slight sense with Wolf. Christmas and presents were important.

"Come on!....toys…ok…..stockings hung up…." Now we were getting some process! Toys and stockings needed to be bought and hung up.

"Wintertime….cold and snowy….perfect with a letter…" So he likes it cold, huh? Wolf could do that, and a letter would be no problem.

"One last thing….'Twas the Night before Christmas'…wish for a party…" Before Wolf could begin to think of his plan to cheer up Fox, Falcon drew him back into their conversation.

"So what do you think Wolf?"

"Huh…sure. Look Falcon, I gotta go. See ya" The lupine said as he ran down the halls to plan out what he would do. Falcon nodded his head.

"So you really think I should be Santa Claus this year? FALCON YES!!!"

After talking a long walk around the mansion, Fox had found his was to the main floor. As he sat down on the couch, Pikachu pocked his little head from under the mound of cushions that lied on the floor. Fox smiled as Pikachu jumped up onto the other side of the couch. As the yellow Pokémon tilted its head, Fox felt inclined to vent at the little Pokémon.

"You know what? I think Wolf can just be so…illiterate at times! For god's sake, it's Christmas time! It's as if he doesn't even own a calendar! And it's time that he learned that presents are important too!" Pikachu nodded his head.

"I mean, come on! But then again, I should push it on him. Don't want him thinking that toys are ok for me. Don't want those lousy stocking either. But, I can't deny that when it's wintertime, it's going to get a little crazy in hear. All the cold and snowy weather kinda gets me down though." Fox paused, and thought. "You know what? All of the stuff I'm saying would be perfect with a letter. Yeah, a letter for an insane asylum."

Fox took a moment to glance at Pikachu. The small Pokémon had shaken his head in disagreement when Fox had stated that he disliked toys and stockings. "Yo. Sorry little guy. Let me just talk about one last thing, and I'll take you out for ice cream" Pikachu gave a happy 'Pika!' as a response.

"Well," he started. "Have you ever heard of a story starting with 'Twas the Night before Christmas'?" When the yellow rodent pouted, Fox took that as a no. "Really? Well, read it someday. It's pretty good, for a Christmas story. Ask one of the girls. They'll read it to you, if their not to busy talking about how they wish for a party." As Fox stood up and stretched Pikachu jumped off the couch.

"Come on, little guy! Let's get some ice cream" Fox said, walking down the hall with Pikachu following.

Now, and only now, was Wolf the most prepared man (or animal, however you want to call it) ever. He was covered for every single thing that could go wrong. And many things could. This was why he was going to try all of his plans to get Fox to talk to him.

Oh and how he would suffer because of it.

…:::|:::…

As Fox came back from ice cream with Pikachu, he was shocked to find a gaudily wrapped present lying on his bed. Fox was not amused as he looked at the tag that was tied onto the gift.

_To: Fox_

_From: Flow_

Fox stared even harder to make sure he hadn't misread the label. _'Flow? Who's that?'_ Thinking it no better than a prank call, he heaved the present up. As he exited his room, he passed Olimar. The small spaceman stopped the Star Fox captain.

"Fox? May I ask what that is?" He looked up when Fox halted. Fox glanced at the present, then back at Olimar.

"Well, it's a…." Fox started, but he then corrected himself. "It's a…present. Here, take it." As he shoved it in the Hocotatian hands and walked off, Olimar stood in confusion. He placed the box on the ground as his pikmin started to tear off the wrapping.

"Wow!!" He exclaimed. "A model spaceship! This is amazing!" The small space captain held the red ship up in joy.

…:::|:::…

When Fox arrived back at his room, he saw red.

No, he wasn't angry. His door was covered in red stockings. He breathed in with clenched teeth. As he took down the stockings and hung them up across the hall, he had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of it. When Fox had finished, his stomach growled. He needed something to eat.

As Fox walked down the stairs, Red poked his head out of his room.

"Awesome! These stocking are perfect!" He exclaimed. "They're just what I need!"

…:::|:::…

Fox had fixed himself a sandwich, and had sat down on one of the nearby chairs. No sooner than he took a bite, a little snowflake landed on his snout. _'Weird…'_ Fox thought. _'Is that…snow?'_ And as if on cue, a mountain of snow had landed on the hero of the Lylat System. A few seconds later, a small letter had fluttered on top of the mountain of snow, with scrawled writing inside saying:

_To: Fox_

_From: Flow_

Not that Fox could read it, being crushed under the white pile.

Nearby, Mario and Bowser were having a friendly match of checkers. Well, it was friendly until Bowser started losing. For every piece the Koopa king lost, the more irritated he got. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. With a loud roar, he exhaled a large breath of fire.

The blaze then made perfect contact with Mario's behind. The red plumber began to yell in his Italian accent, looking for a way to extinguish the flames on his butt. His eyes landing on the snow mound, he ran over and sat.

And how he sighed in relief after all was done.

...:::|:::…

Luckily for Fox, Pikachu had been close by to dig him out of the hill of snow. As Fox took a deep breath in, Pikachu the small Pokémon nudged his side.

"Thanks little buddy," Fox started. "You're a lifesaver." Before the Star Fox commander could continue his thanks, Pikachu nudged out a brightly wrapped box, buried under the snow. Fox groaned again. He passed it to Pikachu and called back as he ran to his room. "Just TAKE it!!"

Pikachu ripped off the paper, and found a book. As he flipped to the first page, it read:

'_Twas the Night before Christmas…'_

…:::|:::…

Fox couldn't' concentrate. With the blaring music, gaudy decorations, and constant chattering, he couldn't' keep himself on 2 feet. The girls had somehow gotten their Christmas party, but before he could inquire how, he was pulled into the chaotic mess. He felt someone tug on his jacket, and that someone was pulling him farther from the noise. He was surprise to see who it was.

Wolf stood in front of him, kicking the ground nervously. He gave a large, though uncertain, toothy smile, and asked. "Did you like them?"

Fox stared back blankly. Like what?

Wolf seemed to take the hint. "You know, the gifts. The ship, stockings, snow, book, all topped off with a letter. The party's for you too."

It suddenly dawned on Fox that this was all his doing. He didn't know whether to be angry, or touched. But he did know that he wanted to do one thing and one thing only. Fox pushed Wolf back into the wall and quickly covered his mouth with his own. When he pulled back, he whispered, "Thanks Wolf. Just…never do that again."

* * *

Wow. I barely finished that. Wish me luck for the next one!!


	7. Trust

Well, the last oneshot was too long….well, took too long for me to type, and the sugar one was kinda bad…..

But anyway, this oneshot's for 'Double Dee Edd Boy'. Thanks for the situation, hope you like it!

**Title:** Trust  
**Word Count:** 521  
**Characters:** Lucario, Zelda, mentions of Lucas/Ness/Meta Knight  
**Pairing:** Slight LucarioxZelda…if you squint/IT'S IMPLIED  
**Song:** Never too Late – Three Days Grace

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Lucario…..are you ok?" the Aura Pokémon looked up at his name. Zelda had stopped in mid-step when she noticed the jackal like Pokémon sitting by one of the high windows. He glanced over at her with his crimson eyes.

"Yeah…I'm fine." He said quickly. Prolonged conversations weren't his specialty, but oh, how he wished he could have one. As he glanced back out the window, the flurries of snow brought a pang of loneliness. Even with the holidays, when people of all sorts got together in a time of bonding and cheeriness, it was always him that would be left out.

Whether it was because of his surprising appearance, quiet personality, or unique way of communicating (after all, telekinesis was never the most understood subject. Only Ness and Lucas could ever understand how it worked.), he was always avoided in the more social situations. This only made him feel worse. The sole person that understood the situation was Meta Knight.

To Lucario, Meta Knight stood as someone who he could depend on, and that was the greatest trait to have, according to him. But, as close as a friend Meta Knight was, he couldn't always be there for the Pokémon. Abruptly, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Could...you come down? I have something I want to say to you." Zelda called towards him. Warily, he jumped down from his seat by the windowpane. Zelda reached out to grab one of his arms. "Lucario. I think…I know how you feel." He stared at her with wide eyes. Had she…? She couldn't have! He would have known if she had read his mind!

Zelda blinked, and continued. "No, I didn't…do anything to your head. I'm just used to figuring out how people feel. And I think that…you're lonely."

Lucario glared at the princess. _"Lonely? And you think that you know how that feels? Let's see you try to explain it!"_ He watched her wince at his harsh thoughts. Realizing her good intent, he mentally kicked himself. She was trying to help, and he was just pushing her away! Luckily for him, the Hyrulian stood her ground.

"No. I can't. I've…never truly been lonely in my life. I have been captured many times, but during those moments, I've always had a flicker of hope, no matter the situation. It would be foolhardy and idiotic to try to teach people to find hope. But…that's not my point." She paused, obviously thinking. As she continued, her good will shone in her voice.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that you don't always have to be alone. Some people will accept you for who you are, but all you have to do is find them." Before she could keep going on, Lucario interrupted her.

"_Would you…be willing then? To accept me? Is that why you're here?"_ Zelda smiled.

"I would. Gladly. But the question should be, 'Are you willing to trust me?'" Lucario knew that this question would come back to haunt him if he didn't choose the right option. As he opened his mouth uncertainly, he finally spoke, albeit in a weak voice.

"I…will."

* * *

May seem a bit rushed, sorry….

BTW – Choice of song = Completely random. May seem more emo than loner. Sorry.

How many days left??? 24? Anyways… SEND YOUR REQUESTS!!! TRY TO MAKE THEM AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE!!!


	8. Cold

This one is for '8xGot it memorizedx8'. Also, they're a plug for Snake for one of my anonymous reviewers (whoever you are…)

**Title:** Cold  
**Word Count:** 537  
**Characters:** Roy, Zelda, Snake  
**Pairing:** RoyxZelda  
**Song:** Is this Never Again – The Midway State

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Are you sure he's ok?" Zelda asked worriedly. Snake glanced over at her and continued to smoke his cigarette. Both smashers were currently waiting patiently by a small bed, which was placed inside a reddish room. This room belonged to none other than Roy, and it was him that was inside the cot. Snake took another look at Zelda, and after a long drag, finally spoke.

"Not sure. Sorry. I…didn't mean to do this to him." It had turned out that in one of Snake and Roy's chance encounters, the swordsman had found problems with the spy's box, which mainly consisted of the lack of holiday decorations. Unfortunately, Snake though of this as an insult, and had locked Roy out of the mansion.

For 5 hours, while it was snowing, in the middle of the night.

Zelda giggled, her cerulean eyes glowing with comprehension. As she began to run her hand though Roy's crimson locks, she spoke. "Don't worry Snake. I understand. Roy can be a bit…brash at times, but I hope you know that he means no harm."

The hardened spy nodded, and exhaled. "I do feel sorry for the guy. Tell him that. I gotta go. Got a brawl in 20 minutes." As Snake rose from his chair and snubbed out his cigarette, Zelda turned to him.

"Well, good luck in your match. See you later." As he left, she turned her attention back to Roy. The poor boy had managed to catch a nasty cold when he had been stuck in the snow. She had been assured that he would make a full recovery, but it wasn't like she was worried about that. The reason for why she hadn't left his side yet would have to be partially maternal instinct, a little bit of amusement (in watching him snore) but most if it was owed to the fact that she was his.

He had cared for her as a person, not as part of her social status, when they first met. He would say that she had looked out for him no matter what. No matter the reason, they trusted each other, and would prove it in any way.

To put it in layman's terms, they loved each other. Not like anyone didn't know. She watched him turn his sleep again and cough. A sudden idea struck her, as she stood up and lifted up Roy's torso. She sat back down on his bed, and wrapped her arms around him. If someone were to walk in, it would look like Roy was sleeping on Zelda as she continued to hug him, her warmth mingling with his.

And she was perfectly happy like this.

…:::|:::…

Roy awoke with a fuzzy head. He then proceeded to sneeze. As he took a deep breath in, a hint of vanilla filled his nostrils. Knowing where the scent emanated from, he leaned back onto his princess. Zelda stirred, and kissed the side of his ear.

"How do you feel?" She murmured. Roy gave a small smile, and mumbled back.

"You know, you're going to get sick. Can't have that now, can we?" Zelda gave a soft laugh, and kissed his other ear.

"Now, do you really think I care?"

* * *

Lol, pretty short, and probably didn't make sense. Wait for the next one!!!


	9. Santa, Where are you?

Another request, placed by Captain Black Knight. I hope I don't screw it up.

ALSO: NOTICE TOO ALL ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS: Sorry, you're request won't really get a lot of screen time. D: Sorry. So, you're request will probably be s short scene in one of my oneshots. Not that you should make an account, review, then abandon it. If you ARE going to make an account, upload a few stories!! Also, you don't HAVE to make an account. Just leave a longer review.

Also, I guess this fills out 'Arthur' and 'Amza' too….WHOEVER YOU ARE :P

**Title:** Santa, Where are you?  
**Word Count:** 791  
**Characters:** Snake, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf  
**Pairing:** Slight SamusxZelda  
**Song:** All Star - Smashmouth

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

Captain Falcon wondered how he ended up in this position. He stood by the stair banisters, and began counting to 70. Giggling ensued, and running came soon after. With his eyes closed, the racer couldn't tell who was running, or even how many were. After a little over a minute, Captain Falcon finally opened his eyes and began his search for Santa.

As odd as that sounded, Falcon began his quest, with the help of Ganondorf. Both smashers had been chosen (by process of 'Eneey-Meeny-Miny-Mo') to look for the Santa of the game.

To clear things up, they were playing a children's game. Called 'Find Santa' by first Ness, the game had quickly gained popularity between the younger smashers and anyone who wanted to humor them. An 'It' was chosen (or in this case, 2), and they were to search for Santa. 'Santa' would then be chosen between the leftover players while 'It' was counting. Then, they would all flee to their hiding spots, waiting for 'It', or Falcon and Ganondorf for now, to find them.

But it never was as simple as that. When found, players would have to give a sort of elfish riddle to 'It' (Yes, it works out like that. According to Ness, the rest of the people playing were 'Santa's Elves', so they had to act like them). The reason for said riddles was to see if Ganondorf could tell the difference from 'Santa' and his elves. Falcon had to frequently restrain Ganondorf from punching the rest of the smashers when the riddle was spoken.

It was a cute idea, nevertheless, but not for grown men! They had more dignity that that! But, no one could bend the iron will of a bunch of children wanting to play a game. Falcon, Ganondorf, and many others had been dragged into the game. Each had hoped that the game would end quickly, but no one wanted to make any of the smaller smashers cry. Well, most didn't. Some still wanted to keep their dignity. Well, in the end, it didn't matter, because they ended up playing anyway.

…:::|:::…

After a rather frustrating hour, all of the 'elves' had been found. It had taken longer than Falcon and Ganondorf thought it would. I mean, why would someone hide inside a toilet? Even if their life depended on it? But after sorting through everyone's riddles, Captain Falcon had to determine that 'Santa' had not yet been found. A groan emanated from the group of smashers, followed by many yells.

"Oh come on!"

"Didn't you bozos find us all yet?!"

"I'm going to my room!!"

"Yay!! We can keep playing!!" The single positive comment was covered up by many more negative ones, and even more left to do better things. Something then dawned on Ganondorf.

"Falcon. I think that we didn't find Snake yet."

"I can't believe you guys. You couldn't find someone like Snake?" Samus asked from behind Captain Falcon's back. She was holding Zelda's hand, and the princess continued on what Samus started.

"I mean, I know, he's a spy, but all he does is hide in a box He's not that hard to find." Samus grinned, and bended down so the two girl's blue eyes met.

"You know, I never noticed how blue your eyes are…" She trailed off, leaving much for Zelda to think about. The Hyrulian giggled and softly placed her lips upon Samus's.

"I never noticed how red you get when I kiss you." Zelda murmured back to her. Ganondorf left before they could continue. Falcon soon followed.

…:::|:::…

"You know," The dark lord started. "Snake probably just gave up on this stupid game and went out to grab a bite. We should do the same." Falcon and Ganondorf had turned the mansion upside-down looking for the spy, but they had no luck. Falcon sighed, and responded.

"You know what, you're right. Knowing him, he probably did. Probably laughing his ass off at us too. Let's just go eat, I'm starving."

"Hope the bastard gets what he deserves…." Ganondorf mumbled in agreement.

…:::|:::…

Snake couldn't feel his toes.

His arms were starting to go numb as well. Ever since he had been chosen as the 'Santa' of the game, Lucas, Toon Link, and others like them, had decided to give him the best hiding spot ever, so no one would find 'Santa'.

This hiding spot happened to be inside a snowman. As brilliant as this idea seemed to them, Snake was horrified. Would he even last the game hiding in a man made of snow? Apparently, 'Santa' could, so he was left with no choice.

He hoped Falcon and Ganondorf would find him soon. He also wondered if you could catch pneumonia from a snowman.

* * *

Ok, this was fun to type. Song is not the best choice, but the only one I had time for. If the SamusxZelda caught you off balance, don't worry. It was just a short plug.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND REQUESTS SO FAR!! THANKS!!! KEEP ON REVIEWING!!!


	10. Rose

This one's for 'paranoidsocialclub.' I hope I didn't screw up any plot you had in mine, because this idea's been gnawing away at me for a few days, and I have a great follow up story.

This one's a little bit more…serious. Give me feedback on it, if you could.

**Title:** Rose  
**Word Count:** 895  
**Characters:** Wolf, Samus  
**Pairings:** WolfxSamus  
**Song:** Under the Rose - HIM

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

Samus was perfectly fine. She didn't mind if she had missed nearly a week of December, because that was the whole point of hiding in her room. Sure, she had probably missed a few good dinners, but it was a price well paid for not having to keep up with the holiday spirit. She glanced at her calendar, and counted the days.

'_Ok, I got 9 days down, working on my 10__th__, and so…I'm doing good so far! Only 21 days left if I make today, I hope-'_' Samus's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her room's door. A scowl appeared on her face as she got ready to chase away whoever peeked their head through the entrance. To her surprise, the door wasn't opened. It was _blasted_. Two shots had felled the door, so there was nothing that stood between her and the shooter. Samus immediately reached for her paralyzer, as to stop whoever would enter.

Wolf stood at the door, with a deep grimace on his face. He bared his fangs slightly and began talking. "You. Me. Out. Now." He walked forward and grabbed her forearm. Before Samus could process what was going on. He continued. "Christmas tree needs to be bought. We got chosen. Shut your mouth and help me buy the damn tree." He spoke as if talking gave him immense pain.

Samus's mind was soon clouded with anger. 'What are you talking about? Dragging me along as if I'm some dead weight? Don't you have any respect, you mangy mutt?" As Samus continued to yell at the lupine, she hadn't noticed that he had managed to pull her all the way to the nearest hardware store. Which was fairly close because the smashers, as a whole, managed to break a lot of things. Wolf turned back to her with the calmest expression she had ever seen him have.

"Sorry about that. I'm not too happy about this either. Can you just…help me?" He asked. Samus blinked, and breathed in slowly as to calm herself. Her response was fairly steady, unlike her mind, which was still spinning from the way he had spoken to her.

"Ugh. Fine, I'll help." She gave a long roll of her eyes for extra emphasis. Wolf smirked as they walked over to the evergreen trees.

…:::|:::…

"How about this one?"

"It's puny. Don't even think about it." Samus said with a sigh. Wolf gave a small growl as he moved onto the next tree. Samus gave a long glare at him. It was him that dragged her here, so he should at least put some effort into picking a proper tree. She watched him with the corner of her eye.

He stood in front of the next tree, eying it up and down. He had replaced his heavier armor for baggy pants and a black T-shirt, unlike her. With a white T-shirt and jeans, they contrasted greatly. He started to move one of the trees as to check it out, and stopped abruptly.

"…Samus? I think you better get over here." He called out. As the bounty hunter moved closer, she instantly knew why he had called her over. Blood was splattered on the floor, and with this amount, she knew they would find more. Samus instantly began moving more of the Christmas trees to find the source of the red liquid. She soon found it.

A scrawny man, no older than 25, lay under the mound of Christmas trees. She could see blood seeping from his mouth, and more staining his pale blond hair. But that wasn't what caught her attention. A red rose lay on his chest, and it had, miraculously, survived the impact that had squished the small man.

…:::|:::…

"…So…what happened?"

"That guy? He's a worker here. When he was unloading the trees, a bunch of them fell on him, just like that. I feel bad for him. It's Christmas. No one's supposed to die."

"You feel like that?" Samus asked in amazement. Out of all the people, she least expected Wolf to be sentimental about a holiday he didn't celebrate. Wolf shrugged it off.

"I dunno. I guess I do. Dude shouldn't die like that."

"Are you ok?" She asked out of concern. She didn't really know why.

"Yeah. Are you?" Samus blinked at his question, and shrugged as well.

"Sure. Did we end up picking the tree anyway?"

"Store gave us a free one. It's already gone to the mansion. Also…" Wolf fished something out of his pocket, and pulled out another rose, nearly identical to the one that laid on top of that dead man.

"What…" Samus narrowed her eyes in suspicion. What was that rose doing here?

"Guy had a girlfriend. Guess she thought I was trying to help the dude, so she gave me it. I'm passing it to you now. Take it." As she reached forward to take it, she stopped when their hands met.

After what seemed like eternity, she took the flower and drew back. With a smirk, she spoke. "You know, under normal circumstances, this would be a sweet, romantic moment." Wolf gave a 'tch'.

"Honey, do you think either of us are normal? We go shopping, find a dead body, and somehow end up having a so called 'sentimental' comfort moment. I don't think normal is the right word for that."

* * *

Ok, a little confusing, a dead body wasn't needed, but THE CHRISTMAS TREE WAS.

I would love any feedback on how to improve this chapter. I was a bit rushed (have to run to a presentation), so…..

THANK YOU ANYWAY!!!


	11. Decorations

Sorry about the last one! :P

It wasn't that good because I was rushing it, so…

This one's for yingyangmatrix, hope you like!!

Also, this one will have Melee and Brawl characters. Just too clear things up.

**Title: **Decorations  
**Word Count:** 823  
**Characters:** Roy, Marth, Link.  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Bouncing off the Walls Again - Sugarcult

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Soo…"

"So."

"SO!"

"You know Roy, when we say 'so' like that, you have to copy us." Marth said with a sigh. He was currently hanging up tinsel on the large Christmas tree. Link was holding up the ladder he was standing on, and Roy was passing him the decorations. The 3 swordsmen had been assigned to decorate the large tree that currently stood facing the front door, but none of them complained. It was either this, or shoveling the front yard, which didn't feel very appealing in this weather.

The problem was that the only one who knew how to decorate a tree was Marth. But he also was the only one who could keep Roy in line. As well, the only one who knew how to make sure Link didn't beat Roy up was him. And let's not forget……

Marth sighed. It was going to be a long day.

...:::|:::…

"Look at me! I'm Princess Peach! I have such wonderful hair and awesome jewelry!!" Roy yelled. He had placed bright yellow tinsel on top of his head, and had hung small ornaments from his clothes. Link chuckled and Marth groaned.

"You know," Link started. "Peach will kill you if she sees you doing that." Roy gulped.

"You know, _I'll _kill_ you_if you don't stop doing that." Marth said with an annoyed expression. Roy immediately began stripping off the decorations.

"You guys suck." Roy said with an indignant pout.

"We love you too." Link's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Can we just finish this tree?" Marth asked, hoping for a positive answer. It was Roy's turn to groan.

"Come on Marthy, we already covered it with tinsel, what else can we do?" He grumbled.

"Well, for starters, we could hang the ornaments, hopefully including the one on your butt." Link retorted. Roy blinked, and tried to look at his behind.

"Aw, man! Does it have to be the pink one?"

"Yes it does Roy. Yes it does."

…:::|:::…

"Who thinks that this is retarded?" Link asked with a sigh. They were halfway done the tree, but boredom had already struck the green swordsman. Marth was just about to respond when Roy picked up one of the ornaments and whipped it at Link's head. It hit dead center.

He gave a sharp yell of pain, clutched the side of his head, and fell down. Roy stood over him.

"Oh my god! Do you think he's dead? Do you know how much trouble I'm in if he's dead?" He cried. Marth sighed.

"No Roy. I don't think he's dead. You only threw a Christmas ornament at him." The blue haired swordsman said, running his hand through his hair. He stood there in thought. _'How are we going to finish this stupid tree now?...'_

"I…agree with Marth." Roy yelped as Link's voice came from behind him. He still held his head, but the green warrior was on his knees this time. "Yeah. You _only_ chucked a metal ball at my head. Nah, I'm not dead, but…YOU'LL BE!!! GET YOUR ARSE BACK HERE ROY SO I CAN KICK IT ALL THE WAY TO THE MOON!!!" Link yelled at Roy as he stood up. Roy's eyes widened as he noticed that Link really meant it. He started backing up, but for every step he took back, Link took one forward. It wasn't much later that the redhead was backed up against the wall, but Link was still advanced. Fearing for his life, Roy did the only thing he could think of.

Scream and run.

…:::|:::…

"Roy!! Get down from the freaking tree!!"

"No!!! Stay up there so I can cut it down!!!" Link cried, brandishing his sword. Marth came up behind him and grabbed his arms.

"Put the sword down!!"

"Never!!!" Link yelled back to Marth. Roy continued to hyperventilate as he climbed higher.

"I'm NOT going back down with you two crazy-" Roy's screams were cut off by Marth.

"Excuse me?!" He cried, dropping Link. "Crazy?! That's it!! Give me the sword Link! I'm going to climb up that tree and skewer him!!" Roy yelled louder.

…:::|:::…

'_Alright.'_ Mewtwo started as he floated in front of the swordsmen. All 3 of them were currently sporting shackles on their wrists, courtesy of Wolf. They had to be restrained after Marth had climbed the tree and Link began cutting it down.

'_Any of you want to explain why you mauled the Christmas tree?'_ The Pokémon finally finished. This, of course, was a lie. The tree was fine, but only after Roy had been forcibly removed from the room.

"Roy's fault…" Link muttered. Roy, who was sitting between Link and Marth, turned to yell at the blond.

"What?! Well, if you didn't-"

"Don't tell me what I didn't do! If you-" Mewtwo gave a long stare at the bickering friends. He soon concluded that he would never be able to hold an intelligent conversation with them ever again.

* * *

Lol, for the ending, I couldn't think of anything else to do, soo…..

BTW, for your requests, it would be really helpful if you sent a song to go along with it! That's all for today!


	12. Snow Days, Go Away

This time, 'Dreamedsong' get's a turn!! Along with a request by 'Clear Blue'!!...AND ANOTHER ONE FOR 'JapanManiac'

I guess it's 'Be lazy and do a bunch of Requests' Day.

**Title:** Snow Days, Go Away  
**Word Count:** 894  
**Characters:** Ice Climbers (and Co.), Red, Ike, Zelda  
**Pairing:** IkexZelda  
**Song:** I'm just a Kid - Simple Plan

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"NO!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO NO NO!! It's not fair!!" Nana cried with a large pout on her face.

"It is so fair!!! We're going to have a colour war!!" Popo yelled. Nana's face scrunched up in disapproval.

"And HOW does that even make sense?!" She shouted disbelievingly.

"I DUNNO!!" Nana fell silent as she stood in front of her brother. Frowning, she smacked him on the back of the head. As her hand made contact with him, the blue Ice Climber fell forward.

'Nana…that's not a very….nice thing to." Zelda said, looking down at her. Ike began chuckling behind her. The Hyrule princess scowled as she turned her head and watched as the blue mercenary continued to laugh. This time, it was Zelda's turn to hit Ike. Like Popo, he fell forward when the princess had whacked him. Unfortunately for Ike, Zelda hit hard. By the time that Popo had recovered, Ike was still down. The Ice climbers look worriedly at him.

"Are you sure he's ok? He's not moving…" Nana asked the princess. Zelda shrugged it off.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She responded. Popo pouted.

"You're a mean girlfriend…" He muttered. Ness laughed when he heard it, but Lucas merely whimpered and shrunk more, scared of the princess's wrath. He had every right to be, after what she had done to Red. The trainer would never be the same again.

Zelda raised a delicate eyebrow, as if asking the blue Ice Climber to challenge her. Popo's eye twitched as he stiffened under her silent wrath. Sighing, the princess kneeled by her boyfriend.

"Ike…Ike…Come on wake up." She patted the side of his face gently. She saw that he was starting to stir, and smiled contently. She leaned forward and just as Ike fully regained consciousness, she captured his lips sweetly. Toon Link and Ness made gagging motions. Nana cooed. Popo covered his eyes and started counting to ten, while Lucas stared with wide eyes. Toon Link made a 'let's go and abandon them' motion with his hands, while Ness mimicked him. Popo immediately ran out. Nana sighed and dragged Lucas behind her.

…:::|:::…

"Ok, what was this 'colour war' you were talking about?" Toon Link asked Popo. He smiled as they stepped outside to the snow.

"Well, it's this awesome idea, where we have a snowball fight, but the teams are sorted by colours, so when you sort yourself by colours, then you start fighting, and when you start fighting…." As Popo continued rambling, Toon Link stopped paying attention. Ness eventually got very annoyed. The PSI user picked up a handful of snow and threw it at Popo's face. The blue Ice Climber stopped, and wiped the snow off.

As Popo thought about what to say to Ness, he was hit by another wad of snow, this time flung by his sister. "OK!!" He yelled. "This time, NO MERCY!!!" Popo took his beloved hammer out and slammed it to the ground. This in turn caused a wave of snow to cover Ness and Nana.

No prisoners were taken after that.

…:::|:::…

Toon Link whimpered under the iron gaze of Ness, who was currently holding a snowball over the green warrior's head. The PSI user smirked.

"You know what comes after this Link?" He asked, adding more suspense onto the situation. Toon Link gulped and braced himself. But before Ness could launch his attack, a sudden assault to his side caused him to drop the snow and fall. Lucas stood amazed at his accomplishment. Toon Link immediately scampered away from firing range and dragged Lucas behind him.

Ness sat up and frowned. That was his perfect chance to get Link, and stupid Lucas had messed with him! Even while bundled in his warm winter apparel, it couldn't stop the tears that threatened to flow. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grasped his shoulder. Ness looked up to see Red, bundled up as well. The Pokémon trainer smiled at him and pulled Ness up.

"You ok?" Red asked. Ness smiled and his eyes quickly dried up.

"I'm great Red!! Thank you for volunteering to help me win the war!" He cried, dragging Red off. Red's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

"Hey!! What?? I-I-"

…:::|:::…

The best thing about snowball fights was that in the end, there was no winner.

This, of course, did not apply at the Smash Mansion. There always was a winner, and if that couldn't be done, there was always the person who got beat up the most.

That happened to be Red. Currently, the younger smashers had given up their snowball fight and had banded together against the Pokémon trainer. To his defense, it was hardly fair, but then again, who cared?

"YOU CRAZY-!! OWW!! THAT SNOWBALL HAD A HAMMER IN IT!! IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?!?!" Red yelled as he continued to run from the Ice Climbers continual barrage. Toon Link had opted for a vantage point and fired whenever the trainer stopped. Lucas and Ness made sure it was all fair game by tying Red's hands together.

Ike and Zelda continued to watch from inside, all cozy and warm, sitting beside the fireplace in front of the window. They were currently drinking hot chocolate and videotaping Red being attacked by snowballs. They wondered how he would react when he found out that the posted it on YouTube.

* * *

Lol, sorry 'Dreamedsong'!! Not that much humor, more just 'beat up Red'.

That quality of this one wasn't so great…I couldn't think of anything!! TT^TT

Thanks for the reviews so far!! I love you guys!!


	13. Storytelling

This one's for 'Flygx', who wanted a ZeLink fluff. Enjoy!

**Title:** Storytelling  
**Word Count:** 1293  
**Characters:** Zelda, Link, Misc.  
**Pairing: **LinkxZelda  
**Song:** Dear you (Hope) - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (Except more Christmas-y)

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Link asked as he lied on the couch. Zelda was sitting across from him, reading a thick book. As she was about to answer, the door burst open.

There stood Sonic, covered in mud, a string of Christmas lights, and what seemed to be a frilly dress. He glanced at Link and Zelda, who were giving him questioning looks. Sighing, he lowered his ears and shoulders in weariness.

"I was going out to meet Yoshi. When I got to 2nd street, I slipped on some ice. I tried stopping, and when I did, I managed to crash into a Christmas tree." He started. Link nodded. That would explain the lights. "After I got up, some kid got angry at me. I tied apologizing, but he didn't listen to me, and pushed me into some mud." Zelda wrinkled her nose. He was getting the floor dirty, but she didn't dare voice it. He'd had a rough day. "I think I laid there for a while. When I got up, something clocked me on the head. Turned out that some old lady was sweeping her windowsill, a flowerpot fell, and it hit me."

"You ok?" Link asked. Sonic made an annoyed face.

"Psh. Should have asked me that before. Anyway, she managed to drag me up to her flat, god knows how. And instead of cleaning me up or making sure I was ok, she dressed me in this!" Sonic fingered the pink clothing. Zelda had to hold in a snicker. The blue hedgehog continued his ongoing story. "I managed to get away from that crazy old bat, but I gave up on Yoshi. You know what? Turns out that green asshole didn't even leave yet!" Sonic yelled in a furious tone.

"But…" Link asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Sonic stopped him from continuing.

"No offence Link, but I don't want any of that 'peacemaker' stuff. Right now, I'm going to take a bath, eat something, and pound the stuffing out of Yoshi." Sonic climbed up the stairs that led to the bath room. It was Zelda's turn for her eyebrows to crease.

"Should we at least warn Yoshi?" She asked, turning to link. He chuckled, low and soft.

"Do you think we should?" He responded, weaving his way to the green dinosaur. Zelda followed silently, albeit grinning.

…:::|:::…

"I think Sonic took that fairly well." Link finally said. A smile fell on Zelda face.

"Do you really think so? I'd say that too, if we didn't have to lock him in the closet." She replied, a twinkle in her eyes. They stood in the corridor, walking side by side. Zelda grabbed Link's hand in a smooth motion and moved closer to him. He took his free hand and loosely grabbed he shoulder, bringing their faces closer.

"Mmm, he needed that." Link spoke quietly to her. She leaned closer towards him.

"Say Link…what was that story you wanted to tell me?" She asked. Link knew that she was still smiling, even though he was staring into her eyes. As he opened his mouth, a loud cry emanated from behind him. Both Hyrulians broke apart as the sound got closer. Samus was storming down the hall, arguing with Peach.

"Samus!! Just calm down!!" The Mushroom princess yelled after the bounty hunter. Samus simply growled and continued to stomp. Peach sighed. She noticed Link and Zelda standing on the opposite side of the corridor. She called out to them.

"Hi!! Guys!! Could you do me a favor?? I need you to calm down Samus." Before either of them could answer, Peach had already turned around. The glanced at each other and decided to chase down the bounty hunter.

They found her, still angry, but sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter. Zelda sat by her side, while Link sat across from them. The princess gave an innocent glance at the now suspicious bounty hunter. The blond twitched and stared at her with dulled anger. Finally giving in to Zelda's gaze, Samus told all.

"Peach redecorated my room. Before you say anything like 'That's nice' Zelda," Samus stopped and glared at the Hyrulian. "No. It was not nice. It was _pink_. Not just any pink though. It was _electric_ pink! I…I was just so angry! How…how could she??" The fire in her eyes flared again. Zelda gave a small, apprehensive smile, while Link was content with watching his girlfriend try to diffuse the situation.

…:::|:::…

"Well, look at it this way Zelda…I've never seen her talk so much before!" Zelda gave Link a hesitant look.

"Yes…I agree…but I don't think she had to go in such intricate detail about how incredibly pink her room was." She finally finished, giggling at the end. A heartfelt grin shone on Link's face when he heard her laugh. Like the mellow ringing of bells, he never grew tired of it.

"Well Zelda, third time's the charm. Do you want to-" Link started, but only got shoved out of the way. As he fell down, he looked for the pusher. Zelda gave a sheepish grin as she explained herself.

"There was a pie…um…wanna guess where it was going to land?" Nevertheless, Link raised an eyebrow. They were currently standing in front of the cafeteria, so that would explain why there was a pie, but it didn't make sense for why it was flying at Link. Zelda helped the swordsman up, and both of them peeked into the eatery. There they found a furious Falco, who was currently staring at Wolf. The lupine stared back just as fiercely. Zelda pouted. How could they be so violent at such a cheery time?

Link cleared his throat as to draw attention to himself. "So…" He started. "Any of you want to explain the pie?"

…:::|:::…

"I never knew someone could get so upset over eggnog." Zelda muttered. Link was trying to wipe the muffin off of his cheek. It had been thrown at Link as a joke by Falco, after he had gotten on better terms with Wolf.

"Well, I never knew that eggnog was basically alcohol in the Lylat System." Link said with a smirk on his face. He glanced at the clock, and it showed that it was nearing midnight.

"Well, Zelda…" Link started, capturing the princess's attention. "I think I'll give up on the story for tonight." Zelda frowned, her voice questioning.

"Could you give me a reason why?"

"Every time I try to tell you, we get interrupted. There's no point in telling a story if all that's going to happen is a bunch of people interrupting you."

"Well, can you give me a brief summary then?" She asked with pleading eyes. He couldn't say no to that look.

"Fine. It starts like this: A princess and her knight go on a quest to recover a mystic jewel, but they get stopped by 3 quests. The first one is to stop the Blue beast of the East and the Green beast of the West from fighting. The second one is to babysit 2 sisters. The final one is to bring peace to the City of Birds and the City of Wolves."

"That's it?"

'No. I'll tell you the real story later. That's all you'll get out of me." Link said defiantly, but still joking. Zelda paused to think, and then started laughing. The Hero of Time looked at her quizzically. Zelda wiped her eyes, and smiled.

"You don't get it?' She asked, still laughing. Link shook his head. Zelda's grin grew larger. "Nothing." She started. "I'll tell you later." Giving him a sweet kiss before she left, Zelda continued to giggle all the way to her room. Link sighed, but smiled anyway.

* * *

:D

Do YOU get it???

Not that much fluff, but….

Hope you like it!! If any, please give me some feedback on how I can improve!!


	14. Home for the Holidays

'Mind Seeker' wanted a Meta KnightxJigglypuff, so I tried my best.

**Title:** Home for the Holidays  
**Word Count:** 577  
**Characters:** Meta Knight, Jigglypuff  
**Pairing:** Meta KnightxJigglypuff  
**Song:** Love Song - Sara Bareilles

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

Night time at Smash mansion was always beautiful. It brought a peaceful sleep to many of the smashers, and if not, it reminded them of the people that had back in their home world. No matter how far away they were, the twinkling lights made all of those missing people just that much closer.

Not, of course, if you were Meta Knight. To tell the truth, he felt no connection to his home, only to the people that were there. But, none of them ever took notice of his presence. He lurked in the shadows there, and took solace in them here. There was only one person who he knew that would be able, and wanted to, find him in the dark. And she was nowhere to be found.

He couldn't depend on her for much longer. Not without giving up something. And he had grown too attached to some things, most things, everything, for his own good. It was nothing like the fairytale that she wished it could be.

But he would do anything to make that wish come true. She was so innocent, so pure, that she still believed that all stories must have a happy ending. But it if it ended up not having one, she still accepted it. Like she accepted him.

If she still did. He had left her here, while he went on his own quest, and while he had succeeded, he had missed her for every minute that she wasn't with him. Meta Knight blinked in thought again. He sat on the roof, staring at the stars, and wishing for an ending that he could have had if he had stayed here.

Leaving was never easy. He had come back just in time for the holidays. He had hoped to find and surprise her, but for the past few days, it was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. He deserved it. Meta Knight leaned back against the hard roof, his body horizontal to the sky. As he slowly drifted out of consciousness, a small tapping, similar to foot steps, could be heard.

…:::|:::…

He was always very headstrong. He would never admit that to himself, always smirking when I called him that. No one else would agree with me, and he refused to admit it, no matter how right I was.

He was also very noble, putting me first for everything, but by pushing me forward, he never did notice how much _I_ cared for him. Jigglypuff smiled as she walked closer to his spot on the roof. Finally sitting down and resting a hand gently on his forehead, her emerald eyes clouded in thought.

It was harder to tell what he was thinking while he was asleep, but she could catch faint traces of his thoughts.

…:::|:::…

He awoke to a melody.

A faint one at that, but it was one that he knew. His vision still blurry, a voice reached out to him.

"Don't worry about it. I love you for it, but you have to stop worrying about me. I mean, can't someone go visit their family for a while?" He could hear a giggle before the voice continued. "As much as I know you worry about me, and want to make sure I'm ok, don't forget that I'll do anything for you. But first…I'm glad you're home."

Yes. This was where his home was. With her, under the stars, and at peace.

* * *

Ok, Incredibly short, I fail (in general) at fluff, and a little crappy. Not what I was really looking for.

D:

Anyways, don't forget to send in ANY requests you have at all!

Also, any criticism would be welcomed!! Thanks for reading so far!


	15. Hearth

'8xGot it memorizedx8' had another request. Also, I only have another week of school left, so….expect slower updates as I get lazier!! :P

**Title:** Hearth  
**Word Count:** 733  
**Characters:** Roy, Zelda  
**Pairing: **RoyxZelda  
**Song: **This Side - Nickel Creek

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

The fire crackled as Roy walked closer to the burning hearth. As he sat on the hard tiled floor, a sigh escaped his lips. After a rough start at the beginning of the day, it felt good to finally sit down and rest. There was only one thing that could make it better.

"Thinking about me?" A voice asked him. Roy turned his head and smiled. Zelda was kneeling, dressed in her pyjamas, hair still wet from her shower. As she basked in the warmth of the fire, she leaned closer to him. He wrapped a hand loosely around her, but still kept an eye on the ever-changing blaze. It made him feel good, being between the fire and Zelda. She snuggled in closer and sighed contently.

Out of nowhere, Roy laughed. Zelda pulled away slightly and gave him an amuse look. "What was that for?" She murmured into the crook of his neck.

Roy continued to chuckle, albeit softer. Finally, he responded. "I was think of the first time we tried to start a fire." It was then Zelda's turn to laugh.

"You're still thinking about that?" The princess asked as she got comfier and sat in Roy's lap. The memory flashed in their minds, as fresh as yesterday.

-0-0-

_It had been a cold winter day when they got back inside. They had forgotten their boots, scarves, and other winter necessities back where they couldn't get it. Zelda was too cold for Roy's liking, so he decided to start a fire. Of course, Zelda wouldn't let him without her supervision._

"_Yeah. And you're the responsible one." Roy had told her as he tried to tell her that he could light a fire on his own._

"_Yes I am, thank you very much." She answered smartly while gathering some old newspapers._

_Roy glared. "That was a rhetorical question!"_

_Zelda huffed. "I know it was Roy, but that's not the point! Just let me help you with the stupid fire!" In the end, Zelda had gotten what she wanted. But, this didn't mean that things didn't go without a hitch. _

"_I didn't even touch it! How did it catch on fire?!" Zelda screamed._

"_Do you really think I know?" Roy retorted back, trying to put out the burning log in the middle of the floor. Luckily for them, they had managed to put out the accidental fire without any casualties, but that still didn't remove the large black mark that the flames had left on the floor._

-0-0-

The 2 smashers glanced at where the log had caught aflame. Zelda had to stifle another giggle. Roy grinned and nudged the Hyrulian off of his lap. While she complied, she also asked why he had moved.

Roy simply responded with another question. "You still like hot chocolate, right?"

…:::|:::…

"Oi, pass the powder." Roy called across the kitchen. Zelda reached into the cupboard above her, and slid it across the counter. Without looking, the swordsman caught it with one hand, a talent he picked up back in Pherae. Zelda returned back to her task of searching for marshmallows. While waiting for the water to boil, Roy crept up behind her, and swiftly wrapped his arms around her. The Hyrulian princess stopped moving at Roy's sudden movement, but soon lowered her arms to tightly grip his.

"Love you." She uttered under her breath. A smirk, unlike Roy, appeared on his face. Bring his face upwards, past her back, shoulders, and finally reaching her neck, he breathed slowly, as to let Zelda know that he felt the same. She placed a hand on top of his ruby hair, and began to speak again.

"The water's boiling." Roy quickly jolted upwards and ran to the stove. Feeling slightly colder again, Zelda wished that she didn't say that. As he poured the water into a pot, and slowly added the chocolate powder, she commenced her search for the white puffiness that we all know as marshmallows.

…:::|:::…

They sat in silence, sipping hot chocolate, the marshmallows still untouched. A blanket was wrapped around the two, making the image look so right. Zelda's chestnut hair was unbound, and Roy's stood out as bright as the fire in front of them. From far away, you couldn't hear the sweet nothings that they murmured into each other's ears. All you could do was watch the fire dance from afar, shining light onto them.

* * *

Ok, VERY weird ending. I was looking forward to this one, because the word 'hearth' is a unique one I haven't used yet, but…I kinda lost what I was going to do halfway through.

ANYWAYS, hope you liked! Please review with anything you wanna say!


	16. For the Season

I REALLY like how this has gone on so far! THANK YOU SO MUCH SO FAR! Anyways, 'yingyangmatrix' wanted a Marth Roy friendship, so I'm going to try my best.

JUST A WARNING: I've never been much of a flashback person, so I'm going to practice it. It would be REALLY helpful if you commented!

**Title:** For the Season  
**Word Count:** 631  
**Characters:** Marth, Roy, Peach  
**Pairing: **None  
**Song:** Holiday - Green Day

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Do you know what comes next, boys?" Peach asked with a menacing glare. The pink dress she wore did nothing to offset her anger. Roy gulped and glanced nervously at Marth. The blue swordsman simply stepped back further away from the angry female. In both of their minds, their lives flashed in front of their eyes.

-0-0-

_It had been the start of gift wrapping week, as most of the smashers preferred to finish up their presents before the rush. Unfortunately, this didn't apply to Marth or Roy at all. If anything, the two liked to wait until the last minute before giving their gifts any thought. This, of course, left the 2 swordsman with nothing to do._

_Nothing to do but annoy the hell out of the rest of the smashers._

"_Hey, where did all of the tape go?"_

"_Don't tell me it's all gone! I need it to finish my gifts!" _

"_Anyone got an idea why the door won't open?"_

"_What the-?"_

"_It's taped shut! It won't even budge!"_

-0-0-

"We had to chop the door down because there was so much tape on it!" Peach cried, obviously pissed off at them. But that wasn't even the beginning of it.

-0-0-

_It hadn't helped that while half of the smashers were stuck behind the taped door, that Marth and Roy grew curious about what was inside the brightly coloured boxes. After examining a few of them by weight, size, and if it was fragile (they found this out the hard way), they eventually grew tired of this. There was only one way they could successfully know what was inside the presents. _

_By opening them, of course. No need to go ask the sender what they got. Much to their delight, the gifts had a varying amount of things they could do with them. Like playing catch with the china dishes, cleaning their swords with the new clothing, and seeing how the toys worked by taking them apart. _

_And oh, what fun they had that day._

-0-0-

"Don't even mention how many people were upset with you because of that! You're grown men, not little children! You don't need to see how a 'Barbie House Play Set' works!" Still frustrated, Peach wringed her hands.

-0-0-

_And what holiday would it be without decorations? Valentines Day has hearts, Halloween has skulls, and the winter holidays will have Christmas trees, Menorahs, and other wonderful ornaments. _

_All the more fun to trash the day after they're put up. _

"_Come on Roy! You can go higher!" Marth had cried to his redhead friend. Roy yelled in agreement as he continued to swing off of the tinsel, which was surprisingly strong._

_At that moment, at least. Moments later, the string of glitter had snapped in mid-sway, sending Roy flying towards the Christmas tree. Marth covered his eyes._

-0-0-

She shot an icy glare at the both of them as she continued to speak. "How do you manage to snap a tree into two? Or, better yet, how do you expect some glittery rope to hold you up 10 feet off the ground?"

Roy smiled sheepishly.

-0-0-

_How would you end a perfect day? With songs, cheer, or food? Marth had to choose food. All of the treats had been prepared the night before, and this left a perfect opportunity. A perfect opportunity for what, you may ask? Well, let's just say it was the food fight that would go down in history. _

-0-0-

As Peach continued to bring up of more of their actions on that day, Roy and Marth were now backed into the wall. As impending doom was getting closer and closer, the blue swordsman held a hand up to his friend.

"Same thing next year?" Roy smirked, and clasped Marth's hand.

"Definitely."

* * *

Sorry for the ending, I'm really pushed for time today.


	17. Climb up the Chimney

'WesPerry' had a request for one about King DeDeDe. I've never actually written about him before so hopefully I don't go OOC.

**Title:** Climb up the Chimney  
**Word Count:** 485  
**Characters:** DeDeDe, Misc  
**Pairings:** None  
**Song: **I Don't Care - Fall out Boy

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Looks like we got a Santa in the building." Sonic sniggered as King DeDeDe walked in. The Pikmin nearby began rolling in laughter, their high pitched giggles getting louder. The king of Dreamland scowled as he tried to ignore the hedgehog.

"What do you have against me Sonic?" The penguin mumbled. Olimar's quiet apologies for his Pikmin's behavior went unheard.

"Don't think that any of us forgot about what happened last week." Sonic responded aloofly. DeDeDe stiffened visibly. He shot a glare at the hedgehog, while he continued.

"I mean, what kind of person does that…" DeDeDe stormed off before Sonic could finish.

…:::|:::…

As DeDeDe continued to walk down the hall peacefully, albeit angrier, he soon found himself staring at the floor. Having fallen, he tried to get back up, and looked for the reason for why he had tripped. One look at Ike and he knew.

The mercenary continued to look down at the penguin, waiting for him to get back up. DeDeDe grumbled as he rose upwards. A scowl was evident on Ike's face as he spoke.

"How can you just do that to a…." The swordsman continued while the King of Dreamland refused to listen.

…:::|:::…

As the rest of his day continued like this, it was no wonder that DeDeDe was frustrated. Not one to normally care for his actions, this time, he actually knew what he did wrong. Although he felt guilty, he wasn't one to ask how to fix it, and it was either his pride, arrogance, or shame that stopped him from doing so. Pride from his position as king, arrogance from never before being wronged, and shame from his actions. As quote from Samus (which made even more impact, for the blond never really cared about the holidays), 'Don't you have any good will in you? How can you tell a kid, just like that, that Santa doesn't exist?'

From what he had gathered, there was only one way he could fix it. Not like he had anything to lose anymore.

…:::|:::…

Except his dignity. DeDeDe wriggled again in the constricted space. Chimneys were never his most favorite place of the house. Of course, he had no choice, because if this 'Santa' guy could do it, why couldn't he?

He hadn't bothered to think that Santa had experience (if he really existed), and moreover, he shouldn't have put on the extra padding.

But this was what that Santa guy looked like. White beard, black boots, and a big red suit. DeDeDe was the spitting image of him.

Or, at least, he would be if he wasn't stuck in a chimney. After the 17th attempt of trying to get free, DeDeDe gave a sigh of defeat. He figured that he would have to wait for someone to notice that he was gone before he could even think of getting free.

Oh well. At least the cookies were worth it.

* * *

I'm REALLY sorry about this chapter. Not at all what I was looking for, and it probably upset you guys as well. SO SORRY!!


	18. Miracle

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME **'notfromearth7'** AND EVERYONE ELSE!!!**

**I know that I missed 2 days (18****th**** and 19****th****) and I'm SO SORRY!**

**My bathroom is being renovated, and we've been looking around for the finishing touches (well, 'we' is my mother dragging myself and my brother around Scarborough). I've been coming back at 11 o'clock at night so I haven't had any time for any updates. This is also an apology for the following one-shot because I know it isn't as good as it should be. **

**Title: **Miracle  
**Word Count:** 848  
**Characters:** Peach, Snake  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Pressure - Paramore

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"You can't hide in there forever." Peach chimed cheerfully to the box. It shifted slightly to give a response. Peach wagged her finger at it and stopped swirling around the Christmas tree. It didn't seem to like the sudden stop in movement, as it tried to shuffle away. A swift kick from Peach quickly stopped its attempted escape.

"I mean, there's no point in doing it anyways." She continued, while the box nudged in disagreement. "You'll probably give up in the end, and agree with me that I'm right, so why bother?" The box started to shake, but whether it was with anger or defiance, she couldn't tell. All that she knew was she was luring it further and further into her plan. There was only one thing left to say.

"So, does that mean you agree with me? It's really the only thing you can do without embarrassing yourself Snake." She always knew that while food was the way to a man's heart, threatening their pride was the way to make them do anything she wanted.

…:::|:::…

Snake had still refused to come out of his box, or as he called it 'Base 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12'. Still rejecting the fact that Peach was right; there was no way to convince the hardened spy to come out.

No way, unless you were Peach, of course. With a full arsenal up her sleeve, she would convince Snake to cope, live with, and even enjoy the Christmas spirit. But again, the problem lied with that troublesome box. If he didn't come out, there was no way that Peach could get him to enjoy the Christmas spirit.

This all worked to Snake's advantage. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know that Peach could take drastic measures. Later on, many of the smashers were shocked to find Snake's box covered in Christmas ornaments. Maybe that was why he kept a good 5 feet away from it.

…:::|:::…

"Now, Snake, you must calm down or your gingerbread house will end up breaking." Peach lightly gave a reprimanding speech to the spy about the traditional candy houses. With a wink, she turned back to her own creation. Snake wondered how he got into this position. He winced as he brought up the unwanted memories. After layering his box with a good 50 pounds of decorations, he had no other way to avoid the Mushroom Princess. He looked back at his gingerbread house, which looked like it was on the verge of collapsing.

He shot a menacing glare at Peach, though it seemed to go through her. He hoped that he would still have his sanity intact when all of this was done.

…:::|:::…

"Snake! It's no fun if you don't smile!" Snake muttered under his breath again. There was no way that he would even think of smiling for this lunatic. Peach simply shook her head and grinned for the both of them. It still puzzled her on how anti-social the spy could be. He didn't enjoy the holiday season at all, but by the time she was done, she would have pressured him into having the best time of his life, even if it killed him.

But with all that she was putting onto him, it looked like it would. The past few days had been filled with cooking, decoration, singing, and an overdose of cheeriness. It was getting very difficult for Snake to keep his temper under control, so much that he didn't know why he didn't just drop the shopping bags that he was carrying right now. As Peach flitted from shop to shop, he kept a slow, steady pace, ok with just watching and glad that he didn't get dragged further into this mess.

With his slow walk, he didn't notice the small boy in front of him. It was only when the child crashed into his legs and fell on the floor that he took any notice. In normal circumstances, Snake would have just walked away, but this time he bent down to check on the kid.

"Hey. Little dude. You ok?" The boy simply nodded and scratched his nose. With bright blue eyes, he looked at the armful of presents that Snake carried. The spy stared blankly at the small child, not catching his drift. "What?" he asked. The boy smiled.

"Hiya! Whatcha' doin'?"

…:::|:::…

Peach never thought that she would have lived to see the sight. After coming out of the shop, she stopped to watch the Christmas miracle that was currently underway.

Snake was sitting on a bench, with a small boy beside him. The shopping bags were left to the side while the spy talked with the kid. She watched as Snake reached into one of the bags and gave the small child a toy. With a squeal of excitement, he snatched it out of Snake's hand and bean playing with it. Leaving the gift to his side, the boy then proceeded to hug Snake. When the hardened spy hugged back, Peach felt her jaw drop.

A smile then graced her features. Looks like her job was done.

* * *

Not as good as it should be, I actually had writer's block for the first 15 minutes when I was writing this.

Jaclyn, I hope you get the joke. I hope you do. YOUR SHOW WAS AWESOME.

**AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! LOOK FOR 2 MORE (NOT INCLUDING THIS ONE) UPDATES TODAY!!**


	19. Whimsy

**You guys do NOT know how sorry I am!! D:**

**Sorry to give the same excuse/reason again, but spending your night in Scarborough? Not nice. I haven't touched a computer for BOTH of those days! **'Pure-White-Angel22'**, I hope you like your one-shot!!**

**Title:** Whimsy  
**Word Count:** 813  
**Characters:** Ness, Lucas  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Last Alliance - Shissou

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Ness, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Just don't worry about it, and everything will be fine!" Ness responded with a cheery smile. Lucas's frown increased as he followed his friend through the thick snow. During the beginning of the day, it had been fairly boring, until Ness had dragged him outside to do god knows what. The smile on the face of his red capped friend didn't bode well for Lucas.

"Now, just follow my lead. We've got a big day ahead of us, so let's get started!" Ness continued as he ran farther though the deep snow. Lucas sighed and followed his hyper friend. True, during their many play dates, quests, and adventures, Ness was always the more active, hyper and overall dominant one, but it wasn't like Lucas didn't like it like that. There was no way that he would change it, no matter what.

The two friends contrasted greatly. Quiet, practical, and sometimes sarcastic Lucas would always be by loud, happy and carefree Ness. Normally, they didn't click together like other pairs in the mansion, but it was the whimsical feeling of the season that brought them together. Lucas turned his attention back to his friend. According to Ness, their first task was to create a skating rink. Lucas gave a disbelieving stare at his friend.

"A skating rink? But how? I mean, it's impossible…isn't it?" Ness simply wagged his finger at the blond PSI user.

"Lucas, nothing is impossible! Not when I'm around! Now just copy me!"

"I'm not sure about-"

"PK FIRE!!!"

"AAAHHHH!!!"

…:::|:::…

After Lucas's little screaming fit, Ness fully explained his plan.

"Snow is basically frozen water right? Well, we have so much here; it won't hurt if we get rid of some for a skating rink. All we need to do is use a few 'PK Fire's, melt the snow, then we can re-freeze it to make a rink! I mean, that's how they do it at the real skating rinks, right?"

Lucas frowned. "Actually-"

"No time Lucas! We gotta start now, or else we wont' be able to finish it!" The blond boy fidgeted with his scarf before following his friend. Not like he had anything better to do.

Ness had already started to melt the snow with Lucas helping him, and not much later, there in front of them stood basically, a pool of water. A few quick 'PK Freeze's later, and there in front of the two boys stood a glorious sheet of ice. While Ness admired his handiwork, Lucas noticed a fatal flaw in his friend's plan.

"Does anyone here actually own skates anyway?" Lucas's innocent question caused Ness to hit his forehead in annoyance.

…:::|:::…

"Ok, so the last plan didn't go so well. No problem! It won't stop us, will it Lucas?" Ness was cheery even though the last plan didn't succeed as wanted it to.

"Well, that depends. What are we going to do?" Lucas asked his red capped friend. Ness simply grinned.

"The ice thing gave me an idea! We're going to create an ice hotel! I saw a documentary about it on 'National Smashographic'! All we gotta do is make a big hill, turn it into ice, and BAM, it's a hotel!"

"But Ness…"

"No time for complaining Lucas, we gotta go!" As Ness began building the structure of their to-be ice hotel, Lucas wondered if this was even a good plan.

…:::|:::…

"Ness…" Lucas called out to his friend on the other side of the snow mound. He got no answer.

"Ness!..." Still no response.

"NESS!" Lucas frowned when his friend didn't answer him, but nearly jumped out of his snow pants when a voice called over his shoulder.

"What do you want Lucas?" Ness asked. Lucas turned around after nearly having a heart attack. He then confronted his dark haired friend.

"Where were you? It was your idea, but you didn't give me a response! How am I supposed to finish this hotel thingy anyway without you helping me?" Lucas cried, a pout evident on his face. Ness simply patted him on the shoulder.

"My friend, ice hotels are the thing of the past! We've moved past that already! It's no longer an ice hotel, but an ice resort! Complete with a 24/7 buffet, water park, and those little fancy bathroom soaps! What do you think about that?" Ness responded with a smile. The look on Lucas's face was the complete opposite of his.

Lucas quickly turned around and began walking towards the mansion, knocking Ness's hand off in the process. His friend's eyes widened as he yelled out to the blond.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Lucas yelled back over the thick snow. "I'm going inside where I can take off my snowsuit, watch T.V., and watch Christmas specials!" He continued.

"Well…don't leave me behind! Wait up!"

* * *

Don't worry; you'll get 1 more one-shot for today. SO SORRY FOR MISSING THE UPDATE!!


	20. Chocolate

Ok, I'm going to try to redeem myself for not updating for 2 days. This oneshot's for 'Days of the Phoenix'.

This one won't really have any reference to the song, sorry!

**Title:** Chocolate  
**Word Count:** 547  
**Characters:** Peach, Ganondorf, Bowser  
**Pairing: **GanondorfxPeach, BowserxPeach  
**Song:** Cupid's Chokehold – Gym Class Hero's

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

Peach sat in the overly large armchair, wrapped in a fleece blanket as she stared into the depths of her mug. The cup was filled to the brim with hot chocolate, a substance that she had come to love after many years. After placing the steaming cup upon a nearby table, she sat in though, contemplating. There was something that had been ticking in the back of her head, and the warm cup of chocolate had brought it around, linking it to a perfect circle in her head. Or, as she should say, a perfect triangle.

The subject was about her relationships with the two famous villains of the Smash Mansion. She had been given a chance to think about it for the past week, and her only progress was that she had started comparing them to food items. Or more specifically, chocolate.

Both of them weren't innocent, nor were they the best of choices, but the way they made her feel was just so right, that it didn't matter. When it came to love, nothing did.

She knew that behind how they were when she was with them, that there was something, something that no matter how hard she tried to grasp, see, or feel, she could never get to it. But whether it was because she wouldn't be able to understand it or if it was because they wouldn't let her, she would never know.

She would never know if Ganondorf really was like the gentleman he was when he was with her. Like white chocolate, it was like he had no imperfections when he treated her out. Or stayed with her. Or comforted her. But beyond the sweetness, she could tell that something was hidden. The truth. He was no innocent, and he never could be. As close as he got while being with her, though it pained her to think of it, it was fake. As white chocolate is not real chocolate, his love was not real.

But she was still addicted to every moment of it. No matter what she could do, it was if she would be eternally drawn to him.

Truthfully though, Bowser was no different. The only exception was that he chose not to hide it, whether it was because he knew she would see through it or because he saw no point in it. His love was a bittersweet one, similar to the depths and layers of dark chocolate. There was no telling what he would do next, but she was thrilled by every moment of it.

Maybe it was the drink talking, or maybe it was her burning the midnight hours, but she didn't know why she had made that connection between her two precious people and her favorite food. Maybe it was just called for. After all, odd things are support to happen during the holiday season.

And again, maybe she needed something weird to break the cycle of her life between Bowser, Ganondorf, and herself. There was an undercurrent, too undeveloped to notice, but too strong to ignore, under all of that, love, chocolaty bliss and them. But as Peach slowly drifted in and out of consciousness, there was something that she had to whisper before she could fall asleep.

"Have a happy holidays guys…"

* * *

This one was way too messy for me to like (sorry to insult any lovers of GanondorfxPeach or BowserxPeach, but I really don't like either) in both writing style and plot in general. There actually wasn't one because I'm burning midnight hours too.

Really sorry about the past few updates (including this one). Hopefully, I can improve before the month is over. DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS!!!


	21. Mistletoe

Hopefully, I can stay on track for the next week or so and not have to type the oneshots all at once. This one is for 'Raidoni'. Please excuse me if I get any details about Metroid Prime wrong, because I don't' feel like researching anything right now. Sorry!

DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN YOUR REQUESTS!! I NEED TO GET IDEAS FOR WHAT THEY SHOULD DO FOR CHRISTMAS DAY AND NEW YEARS!!!

**Title:** Mistletoe  
**Word Count:** 1162  
**Characters:** Snake, Samus, Ike, Zelda  
**Pairing:** SnakexSamus, slight IkexZelda  
**Song:** Everywhere – Michelle Branch

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"I swear. If you come near me AGAIN, you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life." After the threat had been muttered, and the speaker had stormed away, Snake stood still, confused on what he had done wrong to get his girlfriend mad at him. Glancing at the present in his hand, then down the hall where Samus had angrily walked away from him, a frown became etched onto his face. What had just happened? His question was soon voiced out, but not by him.

"Ok, what did you do wrong?" Turning slowly, he came face to face with the princess of Hyrule. She leaned back onto the wall, dressed casually unlike herself. "Don't give me that look Snake. You had to have done something to get her to be that angry at you."

"Don't talk to me like that. You're always like that with your boyfriend, but you don't actually do any of the stuff you say you will." Zelda sharply turned her head.

"He's not my boyfriend! You know that."

"Whatever. Same thing."

"You're trying to avoid the subject Snake. What could you possibly do to Samus that she would refuse one of your gifts? Doesn't she love it when you try to be romantic with her?" Zelda broke her gaze with the spy so she could examine her nails. Snake growled from irritation.

"If I knew the answer to that, I would be chasing after her. I may need a little…help." Zelda knew that he was desperate then. Snake never liked asking for assistance at all.

"Here's a hint. What day is it today?"

"Is that some sort of trick question, you brat?" The princess of Hyrule frowned. She knew that there was a significant difference between their age, but that didn't mean that the spy could call her that.

"Say that again and I won't help you."

"…It's the 21st. So?"

"Did Samus ever mention to you anything special about today?" She gave him a hard glare. Before he could respond, a hand suddenly grabbed Zelda' shoulder. She swiftly turned to see who it was, and you could see a slight pink tinge rise up towards her cheeks when she noticed it was the rugged mercenary.

"Don't you think you should just tell him the answer?" Ike asked. Zelda shot a look at the spy who was still thinking.

"Well, if he can't get it, then Samus has every reason to be pissed at him." She finally spoke, breaking her gaze with the spy. Snake merely stormed off, most likely to find Samus. Ike grinned cheekily.

"You're really mean, do you know that?" Zelda huffed.

"If I'm mean, then you won't mind if I shove you off a cliff."

"Now, now, that's not very Christmassy."

"Fine. I'll push you off a Christmas tree."

"Bet-Hey!!"

…:::|:::…

Zelda's sudden intrusion did nothing to help his current mood. Even though he was a spy, his forte was more infiltration, rather than deductions. This was going to be a tough one. December 21st…December 21st…what was it about today that could make Samus that testy? Christmas shopping? Christmas parties? Christmas in general? That last one was a good idea, but probably wasn't it. Snake's train of thought continued to carry him around the mansion as he tried to figure out the reason for why Samus would say something like that to him. He had paced through the mansion twice, but little did he know that Samus was doing the same. Unlike him, she wasn't thinking 'why'. She was thinking 'how'.

'_How dare he! I can't believe him! He completely forgets that today…I'm not going to even think about it!'_ After she had stormed away from him, she had continued walking around the halls. She had nothing better to do, and the bounty hunter really just needed to think. As both of them continued simply thinking, not paying attention to their surroundings, it was a shame that the two didn't look up to admire Zelda's handiwork.

As Samus and Snake neared the main hall, they failed to notice that it was covered with a forest of mistletoe. The Christmas plant had been put up nearly a week ago by the Hyrulian princess in hopes of bringing more Christmas cheer towards the smasher's attitude.

Even though Samus didn't notice the bushes of mistletoe hanging above her, she did see Snake walking around absentmindedly. She could feel her anger rising at the sight of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly, thought it wasn't with compassion. Snake looked up, surprised, but he didn't need the question repeated.

"Look, I'm sorry! I may not know what I did, but you have to understand-"

"No! All I have to understand is that you are a complete jerk!"

"What? I don't even know what I did wrong!"

"Exactly! That's my point!"

"I don't' even know what your point is!!" As their argument continued, it was soon stopped by the sound of clapping. The two smashers turned their attention to Zelda, who continued to applaud. Samus raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Zelda, why are you clapping?" Said princess simply coughed and looked upward. As the bounty hunter and spy followed her gaze, though it took a while for them to completely understand the situation. Samus was the first to react.

"I am NOT kissing that stupid, insensitive spy! Not if my life depended on it!" She screamed across the hall to an on-looking Ike and Zelda.

"Insensitive?!" Snake cried indignantly. "I'm trying to apologize!"

"Well then, you're doing a really bad job at it!" As the continued to bicker, it was Ike's turn to act.

"For god's sake! Just freaking kiss and stop acting like a bunch of kids! Here, if you really need one, I'll give you an example!" As he yelled down the corridor, he grabbed Zelda's forearm, dragging her into the mistletoe covered hall. Zelda took a sharp breath in as her face turned red.

"I-Ike! What are you doing? I-" Before she could finish talking, he had dragged her closer to Samus and Snake, and dipped her in a sweet, long kiss. She didn't move for the first little bit, but soon fell deeper into his embrace with the blue haired mercenary. Samus watched with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know Zelda liked Ike."

"No, she likes him. A lot. Didn't want anybody to know. I didn't know that he liked her back. Don't believe that she knew that either."

"Hooray for that. I didn't know that you kept in the gossip."

"I don't. Peach wouldn't shut up about their 'Tragic Love Story'. Didn't know you really cared."

"I do care! Just never been that important to me."

"Am I important to you?" The sudden question had not been what Samus was expecting. She took her sweet time in answering.

"Yes. You are."

"Then, let's not keep the tradition waiting." He muttered before leaning forward and catching her lips with his.

* * *

This one, over the past week or so, has to be one of my better ones (in writing quality and plot, while it still isn't that defined).

THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR!!! PLEASE GIVE ANY FEEDBACK YOU SEE FIT AND SUBMIT ANY REQUESTS YOU WANT!! THANK YOU!!!


	22. Set the Stage

'xLeaf-Angel' obviously needs an IkexSamus fix. Thank you so much for being a faithful reviewer, and hope that you and all my other readers enjoy the oneshot!

Also, it would be nice if, when you guys request something, to have a little more detail in it (a song, theme, etc…)

I can't believe that I've hit 100 reviews!! THANK YOU!!

**Title: **Set the Stage  
**Word Count: **1424  
**Characters:** Samus, Ike, Sheik  
**Pairing:** IkexSamus  
**Song:** I Don't wanna be in Love (Dance Floor Anthem) – Good Charlotte

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Will you treat me to a dance this eve, milady?"

"…Ike, if you don't stop talking like that, I won't even to the stupid dance."

"Sorry." Ike replied with a smile. "I was copying Marth for a while. Thought it would make you laugh." Truthfully (though Samus wouldn't admit it), she had to stifle a laugh while watching Ike over exaggerate his walk, pose, and speech in order to imitate the swordsman.

"That's beside the point." Samus responded while moving over to a nearby chair. When she had seated herself, she motioned for Ike to do the same. He shook his head to refuse her offer, and opted to stay standing. The bounty hunter shrugged and looked back at him so he could continue.

"I do want to go to the dance with you Samus." She hated the way he said her name. It was always that, the way he spoke to her, that distracted her when talking with the mercenary.

"Well, I'd be cruel to not accept your offer." She finally spoke after giving herself some time to think about it. Ike then began chuckling, and she could feel her cool composure melt.

"Well, I do believe that you outright slapped poor Marth the last time he asked you. I have every right to expect a rejection." Samus allowed herself a little laugh at his remark, hoping she didn't sound like she was covering up something.

"Sorry to break it to you Ike, but he deserved it. He asked Zelda before me, and let's just say I got wind of it." Ike tried to cover up his amusement, but it managed to seep out in the form of a muffled laugh. "Did you know that after I slapped him, he tried asking Sheik out later?" The mercenary smiled wryly at her. She was sure she could feel her pulse quickening.

"Did he? I think I heard something like that from him. Of course, that was after Sheik had finished putting him in the hospital, so he probably wasn't right in the head."

"Sometimes, I think that guy never is."

"I should know. Glad you share my opinion."

…:::|:::…

After her conversation with Ike (which was really longer than it should have been), Samus felt the need to have a talk with Zelda. Normally, the princess stood on the balcony facing the garden during the winter in order to catch a glimpse of the snow, but to her surprise, Sheik happened to take the place of the demure princess. Stopping in her tracks, that sudden movement caught the eye of the Sheikah.

"Yes Samus?" Sheik spoke with a voice that, however masculine, still had effeminate tones in it. A sharp crimson stare caught hers as she spoke coolly.

"Do you know anything about Ike?" The bounty hunter replied offhandedly. The Sheikah's gaze changed from questioning to understanding.

"He asked you to the dance?"

"Yeah. A little help?"

"That calls for more than a little help. Come." As Sheik walked past her, Samus quickly turned and followed the alter-ego of the Hyrulian princess. They soon arrived at Zelda's room, where Sheik pulled out a key and swiftly opened the door. Letting Samus in before quickly closing it again, the Sheikah motioned for Samus to take a seat on the plain bed. "A little explanation, if you will?" the ninja asked politely of the bounty hunter.

"He asked me. I accepted. I don't see why details are needed if that's all that happened."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. If that is all that occurred, why do you need my help? It is because you don't trust him, and you're not sure whether to reject him like poor Marth last year?" Even though she couldn't see it, Samus could tell that the Sheikah was smiling behind the thick scarf.

"You know very well what happened last year. I don't think you need me to refresh your memory."

"As much as I would love that," Sheik replied aloofly, "That's not the reason. Let's move onto the next one. You don't know how to act with Ike during the dance. Reason number 3. You want to know what to wear. How about number 4? Let's say you fancy the swordsman, and you want to make this night special. Just tell me when I'm right Samus." The bounty hunter feigned ignorance.

"Let's say its number 5: I just want your help." Samus stated bluntly, as to cover up her embarrassment to the ninja's observant guesses.

"Now that's not very fun Samus. I may just choose not to help you." The bounty hunter rolled her eyes sharply. She never knew that Sheik would be this daring as to test her temper.

"Can we move on?"

"No problem. Ike's favorite colour is not blue, but happens to be black. His little sister's is the same. Favorite food is barbequed beef with fried noodles, but if given the chance to eat at a fancy restaurant, he'll choose to eat the lobster. Tuxedos make his butt itchy, so he prefers dress shirts and fancy pants. He would rather eat a bowtie than wear it, and same goes for regular ties, but the latter does make him feel sexy. He cannot dance for his life, and the only one he can do right is the Chicken Dance, which he practiced with his little sister when he was younger. It also appears that he's tone deaf, likes rock music, and has a fondness for chocolate ducks." Samus gave a disbelieving stare after Sheik had told all about the mercenary.

"What are you, his personal stalker?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

…:::|:::…

"…"

"Ike, are you ok?"

"I'm fine! Do you want a drink?"

"Not really-"

"Ok, don't wait up! I'll be right back!" Ike yelled back at her over the loud music. Samus was left standing in confusion. She had taken a twist on Sheik's information and wore a slimming black dress while, true to the Sheikah's word, Ike wore a dress shirt (with that sexy tie) and pants. When the two had met each other, she didn't understand what was wrong with the mercenary because as soon as he made eye contact with her, he stopped talking. She figured she would ask him about it later.

As she wandered around the dance floor waiting for her partner to bring her the unasked for drink, she bumped into Toon Link, who was evidentially looking for someone.

"Hello Samus!" He cried cheerily. "Have you seen Zelda? I wanted to ask her to the dance, but I couldn't find her…"

"Oh…" It suddenly dawned on the bounty hunter that this was probably reason for why the princess had changed into Sheik for the day. Samus had forgotten to ask. "Umm…" She pursed her lips in thought, thinking about how to respond properly to the small swordsman without crushing his dreams by saying 'Sorry, Zelda's been hiding from you for the whole morning. Try again later.'

Meanwhile, Ike had run over to the drink table as to hide his growing blush. He hadn't expected her to look this good…though he had to admit that she would probably be as beautiful even if she didn't dress up. Noticing some movement in the shadows, he called out.

"Sheik! What the hell did you tell her?" As he called out the ninja's name, Sheik's figure became more pronounced from the dimness.

"Nothing." The Sheikah replied smoothly. "Besides, it shouldn't bother you. I was merely setting the stage anyway. That shouldn't stop you; the great mercenary of Crimea, now should it?" Sheik continued to gaze uninterested around the dance area, while Ike's icy glare seemed to go through the Sheikah.

"Well, if you didn't-"

"Sorry Ike, I think I have to go now." No sooner than Sheik muttered those words, the ninja disappeared. Ike hated that. Still frustrated, he managed to compose himself before going back to Samus. As he passed by the blurred dancers and neared Samus, he called out to her. The bounty hunter raised a delicate eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to get me a drink." The mercenary blinked before fully understanding what Samus had said.

"Sorry I'll go get it-" Before he could continue, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her palm through the shirt that he wore, and the redness returned to his face.

"Don't bother. Just dance."

"As you command." Ike replied smoothly as he regained his self-control and led her towards the dance floor.

* * *

I personally love Sheik. The one thing I hate is that I can't decide what gender Sheik is. He/she is so cool, and I love the personality I gave him/her/it (ok, so sue me. I give up keeping the gender unbiased. It's a 'he' for now), but during the whole oneshot I had to remind myself not to type him or her OR anything that could define the gender. Really annoying.

THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR!!!


	23. Because we Can

Ok, so as we're nearing Christmas, I wanna wish you guys to have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I couldn't have done this fic without you!!

This one goes out for 'paranoidsocialclub'! Hope I helped! :D

**Title:** Because we Can  
**Word Count:** 505  
**Characters:** Fox, Lucario  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Forever Fades Away – Tiger Army

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"I think that we should stop now."

"Never."

"Fine." The two friends sat in silence, picking the candies off of the gingerbread house that Peach had spent the last week perfecting. She wouldn't mind. Lucario had been the one to pose the option of stopping, but since Fox had flat-out refused, he saw no point in doing the opposite of what the Star Fox commander was doing. As they continued to bite the heads off of the gingerbread men, Lucario spoke again.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because we can. Now shut up and keep eating." The Pokémon raised an invisible eyebrow at his friend's negativity.

"Problem?" The vulpine snorted at the question, sending gingerbread crumbs flying.

"Why would I have a problem? Maybe you're the one with the issues."

"Even if I did have issues, at least I would notice that there was hot chocolate all over my groin." Fox furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wha? What do you mean? I don't have hot chocolate-" Before he could continued, Lucario picked up his cup of steaming chocolate and poured it onto the Star Fox commander's pants. The look on his face was priceless.

…:::|:::…

"Fox. You can come out of there." Lucario said as he knocked on the bathroom entrance. He could barely hear his friend's response from the other side of the door.

"No I can't!! Not with you around! You tried to kill me!"

"I only poured hot chocolate down your pants. It's fine."

"No it isn't! What gave you the idea that it was?!" Lucario smirked. He enjoyed playing with the vulpine's head.

"Not the point. Get your ass out here."

"How many times do I have to say 'no' for you to get the message?" Lucario decided to pull out the big guns.

"I'll set the bathroom on fire."

"HAH! It's a bathroom!! I can put out the fire you moron!"

"I'll set your ship on fire." Fox gave no response. The Pokémon smirked, knowing he had won this argument. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal an even angrier Fox.

"I. Hate. You." The words rang loud and clear even though the Star Fox commander was speaking through bared fangs. Lucario's grin simply widened as he motioned for Fox to follow him.

"Come on. We have much to do, and we don't live forever. If you don't' hurry up Fox, I really will burn your ship down." The Pokémon heard a growl from his friend, and knew what would come next. He soon came face to face with the ground as Fox tackled him down.

…:::|:::…

"I will hate you for as long as I live. I swear I will. Don't give me that look Lucario; I know what you're thinking. Yes, yes, I know, I'm going to bash your freaking skull in. Mmm. Ok. Yeah. Bye." Falco stood by Fox as he finished his phone call.

"How can Lucario give you a look if you're talking on the phone?"

"The bastard will find a way. Just trust me."

* * *

This one wasn't very good, but I was busy working on the 24th (Christmas Eve) oneshot. HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!


	24. The Night Before

Well, here it is! The night before Christmas!! Hope you like it!

(Also, a plug for one of those anonymous reviewers).

**Title:** The night before  
**Word Count:** 1063  
**Characters:** Misc.  
**Pairing:** Slight MarthxPeach  
**Song:** Carol of the Bells – The Bird and the Bee

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Ok everybody, sit down!" Peach yelled over the smashers as she clapped her hands together. "I want all of you to get comfy! We have a long night ahead of us."

"How about you get comfy against me?" Marth whispered sweetly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The princess stood speechless for a while, unsure of what to do. She finally turned her head and pecked the swordsman lightly on his cheek. She murmured 'later' softly as she broke away from his embrace and sat herself on the soft rug where the younger smashers were seated as well. All residents of the mansion had come to gather by the fireplace to count away the hours before Christmas day. Presents had been placed under the tree by one and all, for all to see but for none to open (just yet). Yes, it was a time where everybody sat silently, watching the fire burn out aside the comfort of friends and family.

The room where everybody had met was just big enough for them, and that was just the way they liked it. Propped up against one another as if they had known for years and more to come, it was how they spent the night before Christmas. Drinks were passed and baked goods were eaten between them, and the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the ticking of the clock.

That was, until Peach, with the help of Marth, opened the tome that rested by her side. At the small movement, all attention was drawn towards her and her melodious voice as she read from the storybook.

'_Twas the night before Christmas  
__When all through the place,  
__Not a Pikachu stirring  
__With a smile on its face;_

There was a look of pride on the Pokémon's face as it drifted off into sleep.

_Ness and Lucas hung stockings  
__By the chimney with care,  
__In hopes that Saint Nicholas  
__Soon would be there._

_The Ice climbers snuggled  
__Asleep in their beds  
__While visions of sugar plums  
__Danced through their heads;_

Lucas had managed to take one last sip of milk before dozing off, while Ness had already given up with the Ice climbers.

_Zelda wore her 'kerchief  
__While Link and his cap,  
__Had just set the stage  
__For a long winter's nap._

_While out on the lawn  
__Yoshi noticed a clatter,  
__Meta Knight sprang up  
__To see what was the matter._

_Sonic beat him to it,  
__As quick as a flash,  
__He had tore open the shutters  
__And threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast  
__Of the new-fallen snow,  
__Gave a luster of midday  
__To objects below,_

_But then, to Ike's surprise  
__What had appeared?  
__A small spaceship,  
__And Olimar's peers._

Zelda giggled at the reference and pulled at Link's cap, which he had changed for the night in favor of a Santa hat. Yoshi, all curled up by the fire, failed to notice Sonic falling asleep on his tail. Ike simply smirked and leaned back onto the couch, while Meta Knight had been staring out the window for the whole time.

_A vulpine's tail flashed  
__By the ship, so quick,  
__Peach pray, she prayed  
__That it be St. Nick._

_Quicker than Landmasters  
__Their coursers they came,  
__Ever so loyal  
__And each with a name._

"_Now Falco", one cried,  
_"_Come, bring along Snake,  
__Move quicker Pit,  
__Before Toon Link awakes!"_

_All of the crew gathered  
__To mount ship and fly,  
__Over the mansion  
__And up to the sky._

_To the top. To the top  
__All of them flew,  
__Toys were a jingling  
__And St. Nicholas, too. _

Toon Link laid under the tree as the rhymes continued, Pit barely awake next to him. Fox had glanced up from his communicator to pay attention, while Snake had brought more drinks for everybody. Falco graciously accepted.

_Soon, in a twinkling,  
__Mario heard on the roof  
__Kirby Prancing and Diddy pawing  
__And a little wolf's woof. _

_Wario drew in his head,  
__While Red turned around,  
__His Pokémon ready  
__For St. Nicholas's bound._

_DeDeDe saw he wore  
__A fur covered suit,  
__While Samus noted it  
__Was covered in soot,_

_From the chimney no doubt,  
__But the toys on his back,  
__Shimmered like gold  
__Inside that old pack. _

_Nick's eyes were like stars,  
__With dimples so merry,  
__Bowser noted in thought  
__His nose was like cherries,_

_DK saw that his mouth  
__Was drawn like a bow,  
__But Luigi was amazed by  
__His beard, white like snow._

Kirby and Diddy had given up trying to get Wolf to enjoy the story and fled to the comfort of Samus's arms. Red smiled as Mario and Wario continued to dislike each other, but not as violently today. Bowser relit the shrinking fire as DK roasted the marshmallows, But DeDeDe preferred to have a quiet conversation with the green plumber.

_Like Nick, Ganon held  
__A pipe in his teeth,  
__Smoke circled their heads  
__Almost like a wreath._

_Jiggly looked in amazement  
__At his round little belly  
__That shook when he laughed,  
__Like a bowl full of jelly._

_A broad face, chubby,  
__He was a jolly old elf,  
__Game and Watch beeped,  
__In spite of himself. _

_He winked back at Falcon,  
__And turned his round head,  
__Lucario now knew that  
__He had nothing to dread. _

Ganondorf chuckled, unlike himself, which surprised Lucario. He showed his amazement in the form of a raised eyebrow. Jigglypuff sang in happiness, while Game and Watch beeped in rhythm. Falcon watched the scene contently.

_He spoke not a word,  
__But went straight to his work,  
__And filled all the stockings;  
__Then turned with a jerk,_

_R.O.B. watched as he put  
__His finger by his nose,  
__He nodded to Sheik, and  
__Up the chimney he rose._

_He sprang to his sleigh,  
__To his team gave a whistle,  
__And away they all flew like  
__The down of a thistle;_

_Marth heard him exclaim,  
__Ere he drove out of sight,  
_"_Happy Christmas to all,  
__And to all a Good-Night!"_

There was no loud ovation as Peach finished the story, only the faint murmurs of sleep passing through everybody's head. The clocked chimed for 12, and the princess placed the book aside. There was only one thing left to do before she would let sleep overcome her like the others.

Placing a light kiss on top of Marth's forehead, she whispered to all.

"Have a Merry Christmas."

* * *

The poem is not mine, I simply modified it. The original belongs to Clement Clarke Moore or Henry Livingston (I'm not sure who.)

Hope you have a Merry Christmas!!


	25. Smashed

You guys really are cruel, you know? Expecting me to update on Christmas?? Sorry to break it to you, but I was too busy celebrating!! :P

Anyways, Merry Christmas/Boxing Day!! I got a load of stuff from relatives. What about you?

Christmas Eve was hell for me though, let me tell you that. ANYWAY:

'Hoiki' wanted a SamusxSnake for Christmas, so I'll try to do my best!!

**Title: **Smashed  
**Word Count:** 710  
**Characters:** Samus, Snake  
**Pairing:** SnakexSamus  
**Song: **Manic Monday - Relient K

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

She awoke with a throbbing headache. It took her a good half hour to drag herself out of bed. Another 20 to get changed, and to top it off, 40 to climb down the stairs. Let's just say it wasn't a good morning for Samus Aran. Actually, considering what had gone down last night, she was taking it fairly well.

Until, at least, she missed her footing on the fourth step and suddenly, the ground was _that _much closer…

Before anything coherent could escape her lips (ranging from things like 'What just happened?' to 'HOLY S---!!), someone (or rather, something, she was far too dizzy to care right now) had wrapped his (her, its, she couldn't really tell. God, what was she drinking last night?) arms around her, successfully stopping her fall. Meanwhile, her arms had found their way around the waist of whoever had caught her, but whether she wanted them there, she couldn't tell.

Snake raised an eyebrow, trying to fully diffuse the situation. He had been waiting by the stairs for Samus to come down, and had watched (slightly amused, but don't tell anyone) her fumble her way down the steps. Though he was expecting the bounty hunter to take her sweet time, the one thing that he didn't anticipate was how drunk she would be. With the way she was burrowing her face into his chest and clinging tightly to his stomach, he concluded she was still fairly smashed. Exactly how much was still something he had to figure out.

He sat her down at the bottom of the stairs, gently prying her arms off him as a father would do with his young daughter. While Samus started to giggle (another indicator that she was obviously beyond the legal alcohol content level), he held three fingers in front of her.

"Alright Samus, pay attention. I want you to-...What exactly are you doing to my hand? Oi. Let go. Come on, I mean it." The spy now had a giddy Samus clamped onto his hand. Not something he really wanted to handle right now. After a few minutes of trying to get her to release her iron grip on his poor hand, he finally gave up and lifted up his other hand, this time holding two fingers.

"Let's try this again. I want you to tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

"GREEN!!" Snake stared blankly back at her. Did she just…

No. Now was not the time to panic. Just because he now had to handle a drunken Samus (who also happened to be his girlfriend), didn't mean that he could start fearing for his life.

Samus had then gleefully stood up, still holding his hand, and promptly dragged him in the general direction of the Christmas tree. The scary thing was that he had no idea what she was going to do.

"Samus." Snake said as calmly as he could. She giggled, but gave no other response.

"Samus…" He said with more urgency. Her only answer was pulling on his hand harder, as to make him move faster.

"Samus!" This time she stopped, but before he could ask her exactly what the hell she was doing, he froze with shock.

Was she…giving him the puppy dog look? Oh God. Oh dear god. He was screwed now.

"You're so mean! Why won't you let me open my presents?!" Snake tried to give his response ('Maybe it's because you're drunk'), but his mouth failed to cooperate. Samus continued to pout.

Exactly how much had this woman drunk last night?

...:::|:::…

It took a while (and a rather large blow to his dignity), but Snake managed to get his girlfriend back to her room without much effort. The only problem was that as soon as she rested her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.

Still clinging onto Snake's arm. This meant that he was dragged down into the depths of her bed with her. As much as he would love this situation on a normal basis, having her still smashed at the same time wasn't something to be happy about.

Snake swore that if he survived this day with no life threatening injuries, he would never let Samus near another bottle of alcohol ever again.

* * *

I don't' feel too good about this one. D:

Well, as in, it was really weirdly written. Yeah.

If it's any consolation, there will be another one uploaded today. MERRY BOXING DAY ANYWAYS!!!


	26. Under the Christmas Tree

……………

Daaaaaaammmmmmn. The world really hates me. I got blacked out last night (right during dinner too!) Anyways, though she isn't here right now, I wanna give 'Aleiati' her request. There is a plug for 'yingyangmatrix' too.

Also, I really want to thank you guys for all the support you've given me!! THANK YOU!!!

**Title:** Under the Christmas Tree  
**Word Count:** 1694  
**Characters:** Peach, Zelda, Link, Ike, Pit  
**Pairing:** PeachxLink  
**Song:** La Disko - Shiny Toy Guns

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Hey Link?"

"Huh?" The Hyrulian looked up from an old book he had found. He stared quizzically at the Mushroom Princess. "Do you need anything Peach?"

She smiled sweetly, and gave a simple response. "Would you please come with me to open my gifts? It get's boring when I do it alone." Link blinked, and put his book down.

"Sure. Why not?" Little did he know that it was those 3 words that would soon be the death of him.

…:::|:::…

"Did you get me this one?" Peach asked sweetly, turning her attention from sorting gifts under the Christmas tree to Link. He didn't react to the question at first, but after a while, he slowly turned to her. Peach never did get that about the Hero of Time, but it was that air of mystery that really dragged her into him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Zelda helped me pick it, but it's yours." He spoke absentmindedly, his attention more concentrated on his growing pile of presents.

Peach couldn't help but pout at the mention of Zelda. It wasn't that she didn't like the princess, but it was rather the fact that she seemed to just draw Link's attention, no matter what she did. And she really wanted Link to notice her. Trying to shrug it off, she shook the present lightly, trying to determine what it was.

"I'd suggest that you don't do that." Link's voice came out of nowhere, almost causing the blond to drop the gift. She turned her attention back to the swordsman.

"What is it?" Peach asked, placing the forest green box on the floor. Link simply smirked, and Peach could barely keep her heart from stopping.

"Now princess," He said smoothly. "It wouldn't be any fun if I told you, now would it?" Peach tried to stammer out a response.

"I guess…" She finally muttered, but she doubt that Link heard. The gifts that he had fished out from the Christmas tree had basically built a wall around him. She wasn't surprised, for the swordsman happened to be one of the more liked people in the mansion, which often resulted in quite a lot of presents. She happened to know that her own present to him was probably in that pile as well. She turned her attention back to the gift, as she carefully picked apart the wrapping paper, almost as if she would treasure it forever.

When she had finally reached the box that seemed worn with use, she gasped as she lifted the lid. "Link…" She murmured as she lifted the charm out of its delicate wrapping. Shaped like a heart, it shone in the light with colours she couldn't even begin to describe. The frail chain was no longer than her palm, but it still breathtakingly beautiful. Still staring into the depths of her gift, she failed to notice Link moving his way towards her.

"I picked it up from the Zora's. It's just a scale, but it's really beautiful, isn't it?" He spoke. His closeness to her made her jump slightly at his voice, and she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. She gulped and hoped she didn't sound too flustered.

"It is. Thank you…can I give you a little present?" Link looked more than a little confused. He looked at his gift pile, then back at her.

"Do you mean the one-"

"No." Peach muttered as she placed a small finger on his lips and leaned forward.

…:::|:::…

After Zelda had managed to untangle herself from her sheets and slip into something suitable, she figured she might as well go check on how many presents she had under the tree. That was always fun.

But as she exited her room, she couldn't ignore the feeling in the back of her head that something was wrong. Weaving her way around waking smashers, she found herself face to face with the glory that was a Christmas tree.

And an unconscious Link lying on a mountain of presents. Along with a giggling Peach beside her own gift pile. Zelda simply raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"What just happened?" She asked, voicing her uncertainty on the situation. Peach didn't know what compelled her to say what she said next.

"I kissed Link."

You could hear a pin drop after she had said that.

"I'm sorry?" Zelda said, tinged with a hint of jealousy after she broke the silence. Peach numbly stood up, but glanced at Link as she rose. A sharp jolt by her shoulder made her turn her attention back to the Hyrulian.

"Don't look at him. Look at me. What did you just say?" Apparently, the princess didn't enjoy repeating herself, as her tone was much angrier than before. Peach breathed in sharply.

"I. Kissed. Link. Do I need to kiss you to make my point?" The blond spoke icily. She didn't like being rubbed the wrong way, and Zelda was doing just that.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll do whatever I want!"

"What, like kiss Link? Look what that did! He's freaking unconscious!!"

"Maybe I'm that good of a kisser!"

"Great excuse! You probably knocked him out cold!" Zelda retorted back, letting lose her full temper on the Mushroom princess. It looked like Peach was doing the same.

"Well, for your information, I probably did better than you ever would!"

"Oh, no! You did not-"

"Oh yes I did! What are you gonna do? Get kidnapped so he can save you again? Boohoo!"

"You're going down!"

"Make me!"

…:::|:::…

Waking up was never fun for Ike. Especially since he had befriended Pit, another newcomer like himself. The angel boy was energetic, cheerful, and everything Ike wasn't when he first woke up. The angel liked to jump on his bed, sing Christmas carols, and, let's not forget, badger the mercenary about what he had gotten him for Christmas. And he wondered why Ike kept that flyswatter by his bed.

This morning was no exception. The only difference was that he had woken up before the angel. It was a loud crashing noise that had woken him up from his wistful state. At first, he had thought it was Pit, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Before the mercenary could drift off again, another clatter was heard, this time accompanied by a scream that was defiantly feminine. He tossed off the covers and threw open the door as to look for the source of the noise, but before he could go farther, Pit stood in front of him, still in his flannel pyjamas.

"Hey Ike…I couldn't sleep…could you-AHHH!!" Pit started, but got cut off by the swordsman dragging him off to find the cause of the obnoxious noise. Still unable to gain his footing, Pit was basically towed by Ike down the corridor. The angel winced when he heard something fragile shatter. They were getting closer.

Ike finally flew open the door to where the Christmas tree stood. The room in front of them was no better than a war zone. As the mercenary walked forward carefully to inspect the damage, he suddenly stepped on something squishy.

And green.

And possibly human. Pit looked over at Ike when the swordsman stopped, unsure as of why he didn't continue to move. The angel's gaze took him to Ike's feet, where Link laid, still unconscious. Pit began to hyperventilate.

"Ike! What did you do! You killed him!" Pit's screaming snapped Ike out of shock that came with stepping on a human being.

"I did not kill him!"

"He's not breathing Ike! What do you think that means?" Ike glanced back down to the Hyrulian, and then looked back at his friend.

"Well, maybe that's because you're stepping on his face!" The angel stopped, half ready to yell back at his friend, before he looked down.

And began screaming again.

"Damn it Ike, why didn't you tell me?!" The angel yelled indignantly after he had stopped his temporary shouting fit. Both of them were now leaning over Link to check if he was ok. After a few calls of his name (as well as a couple of slaps, buckets of cold water, and threats to light his hat on fire), Link's eyes shot open.

"Dude! I'm so glad you're here!" He cried. Pit and Ike looked back at him, still confused.

"Why?" Ike asked, voicing their concern.

"Peach and Zelda, that's why!"

"What's the problem with them?"

"Peach kissed me! Do you know what that means?"

"…She likes you?" Pit replied naively.

"Beyond that!" Link sputtered, eyes still rimmed with fear.

"I dunno…"

"Well, Zelda's had dibs on me since we were 10! Do you even know what's going to happen now that Peach kissed me?" Beyond Ike's scandalized look, the two friends were still confused.

"…No?"

"It's basically asking for World War 3! We are screwed my friends!!" Realization then dawned on the three. Where were the two warring forces anyway? A soft cough behind them answered that. Ike turned his head slowly.

"Um…hi?" The blue swordsman asked nervously.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" The Mushroom princess asked in a low tone. If Pit hadn't already wet his pants already in the ongoing pandemonium, now was the perfect time to do so. Both princesses looked like they had indeed walked through a war zone, but this time, it was them that had caused the damage. Ike let his hysteria take over for him.

"Take Pit, not me!" He cried out, pushing Pit in front of him. Pit's eyes widened with terror.

"Ike! I though you were my friend!"

"Well, I don't want to be eaten by Peach, thank you very much!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" The blond looked down at him menacingly. Zelda gave Peach a wayward glance before returning her gaze back to the three fighters.

"Don't' think this is over yet Peach." The brunette muttered. "After we're done with them, we still have some…_matters_…to settle. Now don't we boys?" Though the beginning was directed to the Mushroom princess, the latter was obviously meant for Ike and Pit.

Link hoped he would survive with his arms intact at the end of this.

* * *

Lol, that was fun. I really didn't expect it to be this long though…

Expect another today!


	27. Lesson Unwrapped

'Child at Heart Forever' wanted me to do a Sonic one. First time writing about the dude (like, actually focusing on him), so I'll try my best!

Hopefully, this one actually get's updated on time as well…

**Title:** Lesson Unwrapped  
**Word Count:** 945  
**Characters:** Sonic, Misc.  
**Pairing:** Slight PitxZelda  
**Song:** The Pirates who don' do Anything – Relient K

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"What are you doing?" Samus asked with lidded eyes. Sonic looked at her from over the kitchen counter. The bounty hunter continued to sip her coffee out of the mug she had received from Pikachu. The hedgehog never thought that he would live to see the day when Samus would drink out of a sparkling, neon yellow cup with smiley faces painted all over it.

"I'm…looking for my presents?" He responded warily. Samus had to use all of her self control to keep from spitting out her current mouthful of coffee.

"Interesting. Are you really that desperate for them that you would look in a clear glass jar?" Sonic twitched, as he placed the fragile container back on the countertop.

"Sure…"

"Hmm." The bounty hunter closed her eyes and continued to drink the miracle liquid that was known as coffee. Sonic stared at her, waiting for her to do something slightly more…interesting. He didn't know exactly what, but she could at least hum a little. Maybe she could start daydreaming. Would it be too much to ask for her to start dancing on her head?

"Could you help me?" Well, where did that question come from? The hedgehog certainly didn't mean to ask that. The blond only graced him with a blank gaze.

"I will give you 3 chances to answer your question. Every time you get it wrong, I will shoot one of your ears off." Sonic furrowed his eyebrows. He only had two ears…

Samus seemed to notice his uncertainty about what she had just said, though it was hard to see over the overly large mug she was drinking from. She took another slow sip before continuing. "Should you fail to get the answer even after the second guess, I will shoot you in any place where I find fit. And in these situations, I'm very fond of between the legs, in a very special spot." Sonic gaped, and decided to leave the questions without a response.

…:::|:::…

Let's just say, Sonic had never heard such…interesting…sounds before. He had simply been walking around the corridors when moans seemed to emanate from one of the doors. The hedgehog stopped in his tracks, wanting to find the source of the sighs.

"Mmm…Oh yeah…Ahh…AHH!...No...d-don't stop…please...Come on Pit! Don't tease me like that! You know where it's the best…" The sound was definitely female, and apparently, it involved the winged smasher… Sonic gulped, and he only hoped that after he opened the door, he wouldn't be scarred for life.

He was surprised (and silently glad); that he found Pit giving Zelda a massage, and not anything else for that matter. Either way, he wasn't aware that the two were that…intimate with each other. The princess simply glared at the hedgehog and moved away from the angel, a red flush evident on her cheeks.

"What do you want?" She asked, her glare as stony as ever.

"Do you know where presents would happen to be hidden?"

"Not sure you would deserve them." Pit butted into their conversation. "Do we have to remind you about what happened on nice old Christmas day?" It was not a pleasant memory for Sonic, but it flashed briefly through his mind anyway.

-0-0-

_Hidden under the Christmas tree were gifts of all shapes and sizes, and it was on the 25__th__ that many of the smashers had taken the tradition of simply…looking at them. Nevertheless, Sonic was confused. And he voiced this. _

_Loudly. And obnoxiously. And let's not forget every single time he opened his damn mouth. It was an understatement to say that most of the residents inside the mansion were pissed at the hedgehog for this. _

_His actions for the day had resulted in a rather large fight between the two PSI children and Sonic. It didn't end pretty._

-0-0-

"…I'm fine." Sonic responded. "Thanks anyway."

…:::|:::…

The rest of the day had continued on in a similar manner. Sonic knew that the rest of the world was out to get him. His point was only proven further when someone (he strongly surmised that it was a certain mercenary) had kicked him down the stairs. He landed in a fairly uncomfortable position. A giggle was heard by his right.

"Nice fall, Sonic." Zelda spoke, still laughing.

"Very funny." The hedgehog muttered. He felt his gaze fall over the rest of the smashers that were watching. What was this about?

"Other than the 10 point landing," Pit's voice came from his left. "We all wanna give you something." No sooner than the angel finished his sentence, boxes and bags of all shapes and sizes began pelting him. After many indignant cries form the Sega star, he finally yelled out, frustrated.

"What was that about?!"

"That was us trying to teach you a lesson." Samus spoke smoothly. "Now, we don't do such a good job, but I think you learned what you needed to. Now before, we take our leave; take a look at all the things around you. I believe you were looking for them before?" This caused the hedgehog to look at his feet. He hadn't noticed before, but mound of colourful containers suspiciously looked like a bunch of gifts.

"You guys…" He muttered. A hand was then clapped him on the back. Sonic looked over back to Pit, who continued to pat him.

"No problem."

"Now, don't forget to clean up after yourself after you're done unwrapping this stuff, ok?" Zelda reminded him, with a mocking stern tone. She smiled, and then pecked him lightly on the cheek. While Sonic stood blankly for a while, he didn't notice the menacing glares Pit gave him.

Oh well. Better than nothing.

* * *

Ok, Ok, don't kill me.

I can't believe I didn't do a little PitxZelda before. Anyways, other than the less than satisfactory ending, I think it was ok. What about you?


	28. Pressing the Right Buttons

I have a request from 'NinjaSheik' (Stop pestering me!! :P). Hope you like!!

P.S. I think I made Sheik a girl for this one. I think…

**Title:** Pressing the Right Buttons  
**Word Count: **557  
**Characters: **Link, Sheik  
**Pairing:** SheikxLink  
**Song: **Colours of Love (Kiss me) – Kelly Chen

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Just what are you doing Link?" Sheik asked with a hint of amusement. Link stopped what he was doing and turned to the Sheikah.

"Video games. Got one for Christmas." The swordsman replied curtly before returning to the world of plumbers, overgrown turtles, and mushrooms. Sheik merely shook her head and mumbled about men and their games.

"Could you at least respond in proper sentences? Or has staring at a screen for six hours finally gotten to you?"

"I can. Just don't want to." Sheik groaned as she set herself onto the couch, while Link continued to ignore her.

"I don't even see how this is interesting. I mean, all you're doing is pushing a load of buttons-"

"Colourful buttons Sheik. That part's important." Link interrupted her while she tried to reprimand her boyfriend. Sheik let out a little growl of frustration.

"Fine. You're pressing a bunch of colourful buttons. How is that even amusing?"

"Just is." Link turned his full attention back to the screen. Sheik silently fumed, and began pacing as to let her anger simmer down.

'Men!' She thought while Link cried out when his character died again. 'I mean, what is with them and brightly lit screens anyway?' The Sheikah had to resist the urge to kick her boyfriend as she paced by him.

"Hey Sheik." Link called out from out of nowhere. Sheik raised her eyebrow at his sudden attempt at talking to her.

"What do you want Link? Have you finally decided to respond in more than four words?" She responded, still miffed at the swordsman. She didn't feel any better when a goofy smile graced his face.

"Nope. But, you wanna try?" An incredulous look could be seen on the Sheikah's face, even though it was covered by her infamous scarf.

"What? Me? Try that? Never!" She sputtered out. Link smirked.

"Talking like me? That's no good." He replied offhandedly, as he waved the controller in front of her. "Try it. It's fun. Good for you to."

"How is that," She replied frostily as she shoved the controller out of her face. "Good for me? I'm sorry, I like my brains not turned to mush, thank you very much." Sheik muttered the last part. The swordsman simply paused the game and sat by her. The Sheikah blinked as he moved in closer. She could feel herself breathe in sharply as to prepare herself for when he would lean in…

"You know you wanna." Sheik stopped thinking after he murmured that into her ear.

"Huh?"

"Play. The game. You know you wanna." This caused Sheik to lose all control.

"You are the worst! Is that all you can think about?" She cried out.

"Maybe." Link replied with a cat-like smile. Oh. Now it was on.

"Fine. Let's see how I do when playing your little game." She spat as she grabbed the controller. This was going to be a long night.

…:::|:::…

Link stared with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it.

He watched as his girlfriend trounced Bowser. Yet again. On hard. He could barely do it on easy! There had to be something wrong with this picture.

"Hey Sheik? Do you want to give the game back to me?"

"No. Go away."

"Come on, you can stop playing now. I get your point now."

"It's fine. Stop asking."

"But-"

"No."

* * *

I am tired, can't feel my pinky finger, and my FOB hat is out of ideas.

So sorry. Anyways, GOOD NIGHT!


	29. Walled In

I have a double request for 'doubledude' and 'Clear Blue' (who keeps requesting a little bit of IkexZelda in my stories). Thank you so much for your support!!

**Title:** Walled In  
**Word Count:** 1692  
**Characters:** Yoshi, Kirby, Zelda, Ike, Roy, Peach  
**Pairing:** RoyxPeach, IkexZelda  
**Song:** Hate (I Really don't Like You) – Plain White T's

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

They had met in the kitchen. It had only taken a stray glance, a mix up of words, and a special understanding for it to just click together. They knew that they belonged with each other, and there was nothing that anyone could do to separate them.

As Kirby leaned in closer to Yoshi, their destiny together would be almost complete.

……

No. Just…No. The Hyrulian princess awoke with a scream, which in turn caused Peach, her roommate to yell as well. Zelda began to hyperventilate as she ran out the door, leaving Peach in a wake of confusion. After the princess had slammed the door shut, she darted around blindly, her mind still blurred with the dream's events. She didn't notice the wall in front of her as she ran into it.

Strange. This wall was fairly muscular.

And blue.

…Did it have arms?

"Zelda…are you ok? Look where you're going next time…" Now the Hyrulian was fairly sure that the thing in front of her was in fact, not an inanimate object like she had first assumed.

"Zelda…" Ike's voice drew the brunette out of her little thinking corner. Seeing her attention finally fall on him, he smirked. "What, you so captivated by my good looks? Not that I should really complain, as they have a tendency to make beautiful young ladies just run into my arms…"

"Ike. You can let go of me now." Zelda replied with a frown, completely ignoring what he had just said. Ike faked a pout.

"I'm heartbroken, princess." He replied with hurt in his voice as he dramatically released his hold on her. Even though she knew it was only for show, Zelda couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"I'm the heartbroken one…" A voice spoke from behind them. The pair turned to look at the speaker, who sounded fairly depressed. They found Roy, back hunched and a pitiful expression of his face, leaning against the walls of the corridor.

"Roy? Are you ok?" Zelda asked out of concern. Roy simply shook his head.

"You look like you got served to someone on a plate; they ate you and chewed you out like how Samus chews out anyone who touches Pikachu. They then digested you-"

"Ike." The princess's voice interrupted the mercenary in his mini-rant. "First of all, I don't want to know what comes next. Secondly, you could have just said 'You look like shit'. And furthermore…that was just plain wrong." After reprimanding the swordsman, she turned her attention back to Roy. "Well, other than what Ike pointed out, what's wrong?"

Roy heaved a deep sigh before he responded. "I got in an argument with Peach. I don't' really know what it was about, cause all I really do remember was that she yelled. A lot. And I really wanted to make her New Year's special…"

"Oh Roy…Don't worry. It'll be ok. How about this? Let's go down to the kitchen and get you a drink. Then we'll talk more." Zelda spoke sympathetically, all while patting the redhead's back. As the two walked down the hall, Ike figured that he would go check out the Mushroom princess's take on this. He tapped sharply 3 times on the door, and waited for answer. A flustered Peach opened the door, still trying to calm herself down from Zelda' shrieks.

"You're girlfriend really did a number on my hair." She muttered still trying to fix her blond tresses.

"Not…Not my girlfriend!" Ike cried out indignantly. With a wave of her hand, Peach disregarded the mercenary's cries. Ike shifted his gaze out the window, then back at the princess. "I heard that you got in a fight with Roy. What happened?" He could see Peach visibly stiffen after he said that.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" She spoke louder, though the swordsman could detect a wavering feeling from her voice.

"You're lying." Ike sang with a teasing tone. Peach muttered something under her breath. Ike continued to tease the Mushroom princess. "Come on. It's not like it was about anything importan-" Ike was cut off when Peach suddenly clenched onto his arm and started to weep. This in turn, caused Ike to panic his little head off.

'Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod! Is she crying? Why is she crying? Did I make her cry?' Ike's jumbled thoughts mirrored Peaches muddled sobs.

"A-And it wasn't even important! W-why did I make him so s-sad?!"

…:::|:::…

Zelda left Roy to himself for a little as to allow him to think. The Hyrulian princess smiled slightly as she saw his mood improve. As she pushed open the door to the kitchen to get some tea for him to drink, she stopped suddenly.

Yoshi and Kirby were talking amiably with each other, in a way similar to her dream. Kirby suddenly moved closer towards the green dinosaur. Yoshi nodded and came closer as well, but not before Zelda let out a quick yelp. The two friends stopped in their tracks and turned towards the princess, who was currently covering her ears and muttering 'I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything…'.

"Poyo?" Kirby spoke questioningly, almost as if he was asking Yoshi as to why the Hyrulian was having a panic attack. Yoshi shrugged, and held his piece of bread out to the pink puffball. Kirby nodded as he placed his bread on top of Yoshi's, making what looked to be a very fashionable peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As the two friends cheered at their success of creating their breakfast, Roy burst into the room.

"Zelda! Zelda! Are you ok?" He ran over to the princess and shook her out of her own little world. Zelda opened her eyes, and glanced nervously at Yoshi and Kirby.

"Um…Yeah. I'll be fine. Um…how are you and Peach though? That's the important matter." She could see Roy stiffen as soon as she had said that. Then he started…sniffling? "Hey, Roy…you gotta-ACK!" Zelda started, but was cut off as Roy lunged at her.

"It's not fair! I-it's just not…" The rest of his words failed to reach the princess's ears as she started to panic. Sure, she could handle a few depressed people, but it was when they actually started _crying_ on her that she needed help. She noticed Kirby and Yoshi edge closer to investigate.

"Hey! Yoshi! Could you do me a favor?" She whispered to the dinosaur. Yoshi blinked, and pointed towards himself as to check. Zelda nodded her head vigorously and motioned for him to come closer. "I need you to check on Ike! He's upstairs, and I want you to bring him down! Tell him I need help!" The dinosaur nodded with a salute and began to run upstairs. Kirby glanced at his friend, and then looked at Zelda.

"Poyo?" The pink smasher spoke with a questioning tone. It took Zelda a while to get the message, but she soon smiled at the Star Warrior.

"Thanks for offering to help Kirby. You'd be really helpful if you got me a drink…"

…:::|:::…

Ike was faring no better than Zelda in this situation. Beyond Peach's undistinguishable cries and her constant habit of hitting his chest every single time she said Roy's name (which occurred a lot); Ike really couldn't decide whether to offer sympathy or to run away. It wasn't until something green flashed by the doorway that Ike regained some courage. He looked down at the blond princess that was still sobbing.

"Peach. Yo, don't worry. It'll all be ok, right Yoshi?" The mercenary called out to the dinosaur that had passed by the doorway. Yoshi stuck his head into the room, cheering. The green smashed wandered into the room and nudged the princess, who seemed to have calmed down considerably. When she laid her cerulean eyes on the dinosaur, she burst into tears again, except this time, she clung onto Yoshi. The green smasher cried out in surprise as she hugged onto him tighter. Ike mouthed a 'thank you' as he ran downstairs.

Only to collide with Kirby full force. Ike blinked as he hit the floor. He blinked again as Kirby did a little dance. Honestly, it would have been quite adorable if he didn't fear for his life right now. He had learned his lesson. You do not want to be on the wrong end of a princess. Ever. He kinda pitied Roy right now. He only hoped that Zelda fared better than him.

…:::|:::…

After Kirby had left to follow his friend, this in turn had left Zelda alone with a moping Roy. A Roy who continued to cry into her shoulder. Painfully so. Every time that he mentioned the Mushroom princess's name, he somehow managed to ram his head sharply into her shoulder.

What the heck was his head made of? To make matters worse, everything that the princess tried to say to comfort the swordsman only ended up making him sulk even more. There was no end!

At least, until someone had decided to pull the redhead off of her. She barely caught a glance of Ike (at least, she though it was) dragging Roy off to god knows where. As she pulled herself off the ground she faintly heard the sounds of a door opening, a few cries, and then said door locking.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Ike as he walked back into the kitchen. "What was that about?"

"Figured that the only people who could make the situation better were Roy and Peach, not us. I locked them in a room. 12 hours later, we'll see how they did."

"12 hours? Isn't that a little…extreme?"

"They'll be fine." Zelda rolled her eyes, but still smiled. But she couldn't shake the feeling that they had forgotten something…

…:::|:::…

As awesome as their peanut butter and jelly sandwich was, it couldn't make up for the living hell that was now. Yoshi continued to be strangled by Peach's iron grip, and she was _still_ sobbing about how sorry she was. Roy refused to come out of his little corner, not matter how hard Kirby tried. They two friends just hoped that someone would unlock that door. Fast.

* * *

I couldn't think of a better ending for this.

SORRY!!!

Also, I will be fixing a typo in the last chapter later. Please ignore the update.


	30. Posh

I REALLY want to thank ALL of you (reviews, subscribers, silent readers and more) for your support. This story was a lot more successful than I thought it would be. 30 k words, 134 reviews, and 8226 hits!! THANK YOU!!

Anyways, 'Days of the Phoenix' wanted me to fill up another request before I have to close the fic (that's by tomorrow! :O). Enjoy!

**Title:** Posh  
**Word Count: **929  
**Characters:** Mewtwo, Falco  
**Pairing:** None (given the chance, I prefer not to write Yaoi)  
**Song:** There's a good reason these tables are numbered, honey, You just haven't thought of it yet - Panic! At The Disco

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

Falco fiddled with his tie as he glanced around the large table. To celebrate the coming of the New Year, a party was being held in the overly large foyer and all of the smashers were invited. Of course, it was a black tie, so that left the avian with no other choice of wardrobe. He could hear another woman comment on how 'dashing' he looked this evening, but honestly; he didn't care (about how he looked, that is. The woman was fine).

'_You doing ok there?'_ A crisp voice entered his head. Almost like a light thought the fog, the psychic's voice brought him out his boredom. Falco turned to smirk at Mewtwo, who was floating beside his chair, dressed in a manner similar to his own. There was something about the way he looked though, compared to the Star Fox shooter, which seemed out of place. The Pokémon noticed Falco's confusion and smirked. He pointed downwards.

'_No pants.' _

"Ah." It would make sense, after all. He glanced around the room and noticed that only about half of the smashers were wearing pants (but whether it was of their own choosing or if they simply could fit into them, he wasn't sure). Another thing that he noticed was that people had the tendency to shirk away from the psychic smasher. A few gentlemen had briskly walked away from his friend, even though he was sure that their seats were across form him. Quite a few women had murmured to each other about indecency, and even then, a mother had covered her child's eyes so she would not see the Pokémon.

The avian had frowned. "You know that people aren't really approving of...the way you're dressed now, right?"

'_I have noticed.'_ Mewtwo responded curtly. Falco simply snorted.

"I don't' get what's so wrong about it though. If you really wanna, Mewtwo my buddy, then flash away." The Pokémon chuckled.

'_I don't really think that you're getting the point though Falco.' _The avian rose from his seat and waved his wine glass in front of the psychic.

"I may not, but one thing I do know: this makes it all better." He finished his sentence by taking a final swig out of the wineglass.

'_Solving your problems with alcohol? Falco, the last time you did that, you ended up a little more than tipsy.'_

"We'll all be drunk by the end of this." The Star Fox fighter waved off his friend's concern with a literal motion. He stopped in surprise as Mewtwo lightly gripped his arm.

'_Come on Falco. We're not going to be antisocial. Well, at least not today.´_ He spoke while dragging his friend off. The avian simply raised his hands in mock surrender.

'Ok, you got me. No need to haul me off now."

…:::|:::…

The conversations the two had during the dinner were…interesting, to say the least. Most people had enough dignity to not comment on the Pokémon's lack of trousers, but most of the time, they couldn't help themselves from staring. This left the shooter in a bad mood, and when he was feeling unpleasant, you could feel it in the air.

'_Come Falco, cheer up. You're ruining the atmosphere.'_ Mewtwo spoke as they walked to their seats.

"How can I when they're all staring at you like you're a sideshow? And don't talk to me like that."

'_Like how? Do explain.'_

"Like…you're at some sort of posh event or something." Falco grumbled.

'_I was under the impression we were, but if that's not the case…'_

"You know what I'm trying to say Mewtwo. Don't put words in my mouth."

'_Yes, but it's so fun.'_

"Hooray for you." Falco responded with a long eye roll. "And how are you liking this party so far?"

'_Fine. Not anything like last time though, but I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not.'_

"You'd prefer this," Falco made an emphasis with a large swing of his arm, "Over what we had last time?"

'_Maybe. I'm not entirely sure yet.'_

"You're crazy."

'_I'll take it that you liked the previous party we had rather than this one?'_

"Definitely. I'll take a TP bash over this any day."

'_Does that also mean that you're fond of spending a few days on probation as well?'_

"That's not the point."

'_What is your point then Falco? You've grown increasingly hard to read over the past hour now.'_ Falco took a deep breath in and let out an irritated sigh.

"I…just don't know what I want to do now. I think that-"

'_Isn't New Years the best time to decide? Concentrate on the future now. The past is the past. That is all you should worry about.'_ Mewtwo spoke with a comforting tone, something he didn't use everyday. Falco stopped in mid sentence when the Pokémon had muttered this. He paused to think, while the psychic waited patiently. Here was something you didn't see everyday. Falco as quiet as Mewtwo. It took the avian a while to collect his thought, but he finally broke into a smile.

"This just happens to be one of those times where I'll agree with you, buddy. Come on, after this party, we're blowing up the big screen." Mewtwo was taken aback slightly. He was used to his friend's mood changes, but he didn't think that the Star Fox shooter would recover this quickly.

'_And dare I ask, what are we blowing it up with?'_

"A little thing called blackmail. I think it's due time that we used it, don't you think so?"

'_Hm. Indeed. Let's'_

* * *

Hope you guys have a Happy New Years! Sorry for the ok update!


	31. Counting Down

Aww…I can't believe that I'm done the fic! It REALLY has been fun typing this, and I LOVE all of your feed back!

Hope you guys have a Happy New Year! Send me a PM! Tell me your resolutions for the New Year (as a writer, of course), how you're going to celebrate the New Year, and any story idea's you may have in the future! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

**Title:** Counting Down  
**Word Count:** 2277  
**Characters:** Peach, Samus, Pit, Toon Link, Zelda, Sonic, Misc.  
**Pairing:** None  
**Song:** Slow me Down - Emmy Rossum

*…Smash the Holidays Away…*

"Do you have the decorations?"

"What? You were supposed to get them!"

"No, it was you! You said you would get the streamers!"

"It wasn't me! You probably told someone else and thought it was me!"

"What are you arguing about?!" Zelda finally cried out. She glared at the other two who were still yelling. Samus's face was flushed with anger, while Peach stood firm in a defensive pose.

"Peach comes up to me and asks me to help her with the New Year Celebration. You know, Champaign, crackers, snacks, decorations, the works. Sure, I'll help, but I can't even do anything with her yelling at me!"

"That's not true! I'm glad the she said she would help, but she hasn't done anything right at all! It's always just a bunch of excuses."

'Well, at least I'm trying to do something! You're not even-"

"Oh no! Don't' you dare pull that on me! I'm the one doing all the work!" The two blonds continued to bicker while Zelda was left with no room to breath. She silently snuck out of the room and closed the door with a quiet 'click'. As she turned around, she noticed multiple pairs of eyes staring back at her.

'Um, Zelda? What was that about?" Pit asked, gawking at her with intense blue eyes. Beside him, Toon Link nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, what's going on? It sounds like 2 cats are going to savagely tear each other apart." Sonic agreed with the angel.

"You could say that…" The princess muttered shakily.

"Oh no! Not the kitty cats! We should open the door and-"

"No!" Zelda interrupted the winged smasher as he neared the doorway. His hand, which had gripped the handle, now shot off as if it were on fire. Pit stumbled backwards and landed on the small swordsman. Toon Link cried out as his friend fell on him.

"Um, alright then." Sonic spoke, still confused on the situation. Zelda bit her lip and hoped that the younger Hero would be alright.

"B-but, what's going on anyways?" Pit cried as he got up. Toon Link let out a little moan, still in pain and on the floor.

"Well, I can't really tell you…" The Hyrulian princess started, remembering how livid the two had been in the room. "But, I can ask for you to help me to make it better. See, we've got a little problem…"

…:::|:::…

After explain her plan multiple times (and taking Toon Link to the medical wing - you could never be too careful), the small group of smashers had agreed it would be best if they split up while they carried out the princess's idea. She had managed to slip a small piece of paper into Pit's, Toon Link's, and Sonic's hand, so they would remember what to do. The swordsman would need it.

Toon Link stared harder at Zelda's notes, hoping that something easier would show up. No luck. Looking up with a new face of determination, he gripped the letter tighter (and his sword, by instinct) and walked down the hall to his destination. He then gulped, checked the paper another two times, and resisted the urge to run away screaming.

Standing up on his tippy-toes, he could just reach the doorknob to Peach's room. Gripping the brass knob tightly, he turned it slowly, as to not alert any nearby smashers. Once he had opened the door and quietly entered the tidy chamber, he quickly closed the entrance and promptly found what he was looking for within the pink walls. Grabbing it hastily and running back out to the corridor, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He could so do this! It wasn't that bad! Toon Link smiled to himself as he reached for Samus's door handle in a similar fashion, prepared to gently ease open the door.

The one thing he didn't expect though, was for the door to swing open. It happened so quickly that Toon Link forgot to let go of the knob. This then caused him to bump into Ike's legs. The cobalt swordsman looked down at him, and then lowered himself to the swordsman's eye level. Grabbing his collar tightly, he pulled Toon Link's face towards his.

"You didn't see anything. Got it?" Toon Link nodded his head briskly as the mercenary dropped him, then motioned for Captain Falcon (who seemed to be carrying a box of clothing) to leave the room. Ike then followed him, and this left Toon Link free to do as Zelda instructed. Blinking a few times, Toon Link pulled himself off the ground, glanced around the doorway, and lightly shut the door.

The room, unlike Peach's, was rummaged, though he suspected the mercenary and the racer were to blame. As he looked around the area for what the princess had told him to, he noticed that most of the drawers were pulled open, especially the ones by the top of the dresser.

The green swordsman shook his head and continued to glance around. Finally finding his target, he reached for it in a quick manner and made his way back to the princess. But there was one thing that Toon Link couldn't get out of his head that he had noticed in the room. A triangular piece of cloth had been found on the ground, interestingly covered with spots, stripes, and designs of the sort. Even after prodding the fabric with his trusty sword, he still couldn't figure out its purpose.

Weird.

..:::|:::…

Even though he had agreed with Zelda's plan at the beginning, Sonic still couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong. The princess had assigned him to gather the rest of the smashers for the party they didn't know they were having. This was apparent in Link and Yoshi's confused expressions when the hedgehog told them of the celebration.

"We're having a what now?" The swordsman responded, with the green dinosaur backing him up. Sonic resisted the urge to facepalm right then and there.

"Party. It's called a party. Just get your asses in the main hall at 11. Tell everyone." Sonic replied as he sauntered off. He figured his work was now done, and that he could leave it up to the swordsman to let everyone else know, but then he had this little thing called a conscience nag him into telling every else.

This was how the hedgehog found himself between a rather large argument, including most of the Mushroom Kingdom denizens, the Landmaster controllers, multiple Dreamland inhabitants, a hoard of Pokémon, and basically the rest of the residents inside the mansion. Sonic looked on with lidded eyes. He couldn't even here himself think over the noise the group was creating, so how was he suppose to tell them that there was a party? The hedgehog though. And though. As he paced around the room (still thinking), he noticed something he could use to alert every person of the New Year Bash.

Quickly dashing over to the opposite side of the room and grabbing a bright red marker, he soon took the pen to the large piece of white card he had spotted from the doorway. After a few moments, he held his masterpiece over his head.

As crudely as it was written (with the backwards 'e's and mis-spelt words), Sonic's sign clearly said 'NEW YEARS PARTY: 11 O'CLOCK, MAIN HALL'. The fluorescent crimson ink caught the attention of every child, Pokémon, and puffball. Feeling like he had accomplished his job, the hedgehog was prepared to put the sign down, when out of nowhere, the hall rang with laughter. Still holding up the card, Sonic furrowed his eyebrows. Why in the world…

He turned around to see the source of the giggles, and as soon as he did, more chuckles emerged. Sonic put the sign down and flipped it over. Then he groaned.

There, in big bold letters, were the words 'I LOVE YOU MARTH', evidently left behind from some fangirl. He just knew today wasn't his day.

…:::|:::…

Pit jingled the change in his hand again as he walked down the streets towards the nearby dollar store. Dressed in his regular brawl attire, but wearing a black jacket and jeans, he whistled to himself as he continued his stroll. The navy blue hat that rested on top of his chestnut hair kept his ears warm, but there was nothing he could do about his snowy white wings the protruded from his back. As cold as they were getting (and as much Pit wished he could cover them up), it wasn't like he could walk much faster.

After all, you try getting around a fairly large mob of kindergarteners that just happened to be in front of you. What they were doing (without parent supervision, Pit added) and why they were there, the angel didn't know, but the one thing that he did realize was that every time he tried to go about the mass of children, he would suddenly find himself back to where he started. It was an odd experience.

So odd that he nearly didn't notice that he had well passed his destination. Running back to the store and pushing open the door, he reveled in the miracle that was indoor heating. After his mini prayer in hopes that he wouldn't have to go back out there for a while, he quickly fished out the prim list that Zelda had made for him. Finding all of the items with relative ease (ranging from balloons, to confetti, to even the occasional 'GUESS WHO GOT LAID?' banner), he brought them up to the cashier. The boy, who looked like he was in his teens, glanced at the armload with amused cerulean eyes.

In a flash, the redhead had everything scanned, bagged and ready for the angel, who was fumbling out the money from his pocket.

"Here you go…Roy!" Pit spoke, placing down the last quarter while looking at the cashier's nametag over the counter. Roy smirked and placed the money in the machine.

"What's all this stuff for anyway?"

"Um, just a New Year's party. My friend, Zelda, arranged it so she could calm down Peach and Samus. Oh, sorry, um, well, you don't know them." To the angel's surprise, a look of recognition appeared on the teen's face.

"Really now? That's interesting." He spoke while passing Pit the bags. "Well, can you do me a favor, little guy? Tell them that 'Flamey-Ho' wish's them a Happy New Year." Roy finished with a big smile. Pit looked at him confused, but still nodded as he took the rest of the bags. When he had exited the store, the angel couldn't help (no matter how cheesy it sounded) but to think one last thing.

What was going on behind _that_ cash register?

…:::|:::…

The group met again in the main hall, after Zelda had moved Peach's and Samus argument to the western corridor. This would give them more space to finish up what they had started. The princess silently checked over all of the supplies as she placed food on the table. While she was going over the party schematics in her head, she almost didn't notice Toon Link coming up from behind her and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Thanks Toon Link. We couldn't have done it without you." The Hyrulian smiled at the swordsman as he passed her the presents he had snatched from Peach's and Samus's room. Toon Link smiled back as he ran back over to an angry Sonic, who was hanging up the streamers.

"Yes. I think this is all going to go very smoothly. Thanks, you guys."

…:::|:::…

Luckily for her, Zelda's presumption had been correct. The party had been a smash, with a plentiful amount of food, decorations and of course, guests (no matter how embarrassing the sign was, Sonic's plan had worked). Meta Knight had managed to meet up with the princess, who was just cleaning up before the big countdown.

"I hear that this celebration was planned by you. If I may ask, how did you do it?" The warrior asked her and the rest of her 'little helpers' while sipping some punch and admiring the decorations.

"It was really simple, actually. We just did what they," Zelda jerked her head towards the still bickering Samus and Peach, "Have been trying to do for a week. Pit did the decorations, Toon Link, with a little bit of espionage, managed to get the gifts for them, and Sonic was basically a big fat invitation. No insult intended." The princess turned to a frowning Sonic who was helping her wash some dishes. She opened her mouth again to continue. "And finally, I managed the cooking, because frankly, I wouldn't trust any of you guys with a spatula." The last part was intended for Pit, Sonic, and Toon Link of course. Meta Knight chuckled.

"Indeed. A wise choice. Now, I think it is time for you to get out of the kitchen and into the main hall. The countdown will start soon."

"Gladly. But before we do that, why don't we have a toast? To a New Year." Zelda said cheerily, raising one of the glasses she was drying. The others did the same with cups, knives, and a plate.

"To a New Year."

"To a New Year!" Toon Link and Pit laughed and joined in with Zelda's giggle. Sonic couldn't help himself from smirking, and Meta Knight knew that this would be one group that would always last as the final numbers were counted.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"

* * *

THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!!!


End file.
